When Two Worlds Collide
by JenShell
Summary: Two women come into the lives of Sonny Corinthos and Lorenzo Alcazar. What happens when the two crime families are thrown together?
1. Default Chapter

Title: When Two Worlds Collide

Author(s): Michelle and Jenny

Disclaimer: We do not own anything associated with General Hospital; they belong to the creators and ABC network. We only own an original characters created by us.

Summary: Two women come into the lives of Sonny Corinthos and Lorenzo Alcazar, what will happen to two major crime families in Port Charles?

Chapter 1

The sight of her complexion in the mirror had Sara Evans – not the country singer – running for the bathroom to comb her straight, dark brown hair once again and tucked it behind her ears with her fingers. _Calm down_, Sara said to herself. _He doesn't know you exist. . . and this is Sonny Corinthos we are talking about_. But that was it entirely. She had heard about Sonny and his wife while their sons and Sonny's daughter had been kidnapped by a fugitive name Faith Roscoe. She had died soon after and Michael had been found.

"Alex!" she yelled out, looking toward her friend's room. "Are you ready?" Even though she was nine years older, there was something about Alexandria Alcazar – besides her last name – that drew Sara in. They had become friends right away.

Alexandria rolled her emerald green eyes as she heard Sara call her. "What?" she called back, knowing how that annoyed her friend. Alex had just finished putting on her makeup and surveyed her look. Her long black, straight hair hung to her waist with shorter pieces framing her face. She had put on a form fitting red sweater with a deep v-neck and low-ride, hip hugging jeans and black – almost stiletto – heeled boots. She knew Sara was nervous, but she could wait to head out into Port Charles.

When looking at herself one last time, Sara surveyed the light blue v-neck blouse, the hip-hugging black pants she wore along with a belt that hung low on her hips. Making sure once again that her long hair was in place, she went to her room, putting her black heels on and walking into Alexandria's room. "Come on!"

Alex turned and saw the panicked look on her friend's face. "Sara, if you don't calm down, you're going to pass out when you meet Sonny," she said, shaking her head and grabbing her purse. "Do you know what you're going to say when you get there?"

"Hmm, let's see. . .first hello. . . oh and by the way, this is my friend Alexandria Alcazar, your enemy's daughter," she took a deep breath. "God, how am I going to tell him I'm his sister?"

"You can do this Sara, and please, leave me out of it right now. I do not need it being broadcast who I am before I even see my father," she said, rolling her eyes. Alex had only come to Port Charles to help her friend. If she could get through this without having contact with her father, then all the better as far as she was concerned.

"Well, at least I get to meet your father first before I have to see Sonny, so. . . let's go!" she yelled the last part when she was out of the room, grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

"Wait! My father? We are not going to see my father, I am not going to see my father," said Alex, grabbing Sara's arm and stopping her from leaving the room.

"Yes, you are," said Sara with a raised eyebrow. "You have been estranged from him for a long time. . . and I think it's time that you see him and your brother."

Alexandria stood rooted to the spot and shook her head. "No. I am here to help you, not reconnect with someone I barely know. I don't care about meeting another one of his offspring. I am not here for anyone but you," she said, trying to make Sara understand her feelings. "Please respect that."

"I do, but he knows you're here," said Sara, not looking her friend in the eye. "A guard came by last night and spoke to me. Alcazar wants to see you."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Alex practically yelled. _Well, there goes my plan of getting in and out without him knowing I am here_, she thought to herself.

"Because you would have left, Alex," she sighed and leaned against the wall. "Please, just see him for five minutes and then we can leave."

Alex knew Sara wasn't going to back down. "Fine. Five minutes and that's it." She didn't want to do this, and leaving Port Charles sounded like a good idea about now, but she couldn't abandon Sara when she needed her.

Nodding, Sara took Alex's arm and then led her out of the hotel room.

After a couple of minutes drive, they found their way to Alcazar's and the usual guards that surrounded his home. "We need to see Lorenzo Alcazar," she said to one of the guards, recognizing him from last night.

The guard nodded and opened the door. Alex watched quietly, noticing how the guard looked at her before announcing them to his boss. She took a deep breath and stepped into the room, not wanting to look at him.

Taking a step inside the house, Sara stayed just a little behind Alex who was two inches taller. _Good she's taller. . . hopefully Alcazar will never see me,_ she thought to herself.

Lorenzo turned and saw his daughter, his little girl standing in front of him. It has been a long time and her beauty always made him stop and look at her. She looked so much like her mother, but with his eyes. "Alexandria," he said, wanting to pull her into his arms after all these years, but saw the ridgedness in her body and held back. "I'm glad you came."

"I was ordered here, so it seems I had no choice. I was planning on getting in and out of Port Charles without seeing you," Alex could feel Sara standing behind her and wondered what her friend was doing. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see you. It has been too long," he said, hating the distance and the tension between them.

Alex rolled her eyes. "And who's choice was that?" she asked. She turned to Sara, "I held up my end of the deal, five minutes. Let's go," she said.

No sooner did Alex move did Lorenzo Alcazar's eyes go to Sara's and that stopped her from moving. She was suddenly lost in his green orbs.

Lorenzo looked at the woman he had not realized was standing behind Alex. He could see in her eyes that she had not told Alex about their meeting. "Please, don't leave, you just got here," he said. "I would like you to meet your brother." Alex's back was to him, so she did not see how he looked at Sara.

"Allie please. . . " said Sara as she put her hand on her friend's shoulder, her eyes still on Lorenzo. As Alex turned, Diego came into the room.

"No Sara, I held up my part of the deal and now its time for you to hold up yours," she said, turning and walking into a tall man who had been standing behind her. Looking up she saw dark eyes and hair. "Who are you?" she asked.

Diego's eyes had gone to his father who had nodded to the other woman who was between his father and sister. "I'm Diego. . . your brother."

Alex turned to Lorenzo. "Got anymore of us hidden somewhere?" Then she turned to Diego. "I'm Alexandria, nice to meet you and good bye," she said, pushing past him and walking out of the apartment. She didn't care if Sara followed or not. She had had enough.

"I should go," she said, moving past the younger man, but a large hand came out, stopping her in her tracks. She turned to see Lorenzo in front of her. Diego had moved into the other room.

"I didn't think I would see you again," he said softly. He had seen the questioning look in Diego's eyes as Alex had stormed out and knew he was going to have to talk to him. He just wished that Alex had stayed. "I didn't realize that he knew Alexandria," he said.

"I didn't know she was your daughter until last week," she said, looking at the hand that held her arm, a shiver falling down her spine and then she looked up. "Lorenzo. . . "

Lorenzo looked down at her, remembering their conversation all those years ago and the walk they shared back to her place. He had not seen her since then, but had thought about her often. "I was hoping to see you again. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I. . . " she looked down. "I have to go," she realized that if she told him who her brother was he would not want to have anything to do with her. Yanking her arm free, she followed her friend out the door,

Lorenzo watched as another woman in his life walked out the door. This was going to be tougher than he thought. He knew Alexandria was going to make him suffer and it seemed like Sara was going to avoid him. He took a deep breath and walked to the bar, needing a drink.

"Are you happy now? I saw my father and didn't that just go swell?" Alex said sarcastically as Sara walked up to her. "Now it's your turn."

Not answering, Sara got into the car and they drove to the apartment of Sonny Corinthos. Once inside, they had to go through another set of guards. "I need to see Sonny Corinthos. My name is Sara Evans," she said.

The man nodded and knocked on the door. "A Miss Sara Evans is here to see you boss," he said.

"Send her in," said Sonny, getting up from feeding Morgan and nodded to Carly who still held Michael in her arms. It had been two days since he was returned and she still held onto him.

Sonny turned as a woman with dark hair walked in with another woman with green eyes that seemed very familiar. "Can I help you?" he asked, not sure who these women were and what they wanted with him. With everything that had happened with his children, he was very wary of strangers.

"Mr. Corinthos, we both know what you've been through and we're very sorry that you're children were hurt. I promise we won't take up that much of your time. . ." she looked into his eyes and stopped. There was a lot of her mother in those eyes.

Sonny looked at her, she also looked familiar, but he couldn't place from where. "What is it that you need?" he asked. Seeing that she was nervous made him curious.

Alex poked Sara in the back, and whispered in her ear, "Spit it out already," before taking a slight step back.

Sara jumped forward at the contact and nearly collided with another person who had come into the room. A woman with long blond hair. "I'm sorry. . . maybe this was a bad idea. . ." she turned to leave.

Alex stopped Sara. "Oh no you don't," she said, ignoring the other people in the room. "We made a deal and I held up my end of it and you are going to do the same here. Now, either you tell him or I will," she said, the look in her eyes telling Sara that she would. As she looked away from her friend, Alex's eyes fell on the tall, blond, blue-eyed man standing across the room. _Damn_, she thought to herself as she looked him over in his tight t-shirt, blue jeans and leather jacket.

Sara slowly turned around to face the woman she had run into, noticing that she resembled Sonny a little bit. Another man had stepped into the room with a woman and a little girl no older than three. The man looked like Sonny as well. "My God, how many of you are there?" she blurted out nervously.

Sonny looked at this girl like she was crazy. "Excuse me?" he asked, ready to have her escorted out of his home. "I would like to know who you are and what you are doing here," he said. He had noticed that Jason had taken a few steps closer to him and was now standing at his back, ready to show the women out on Sonny's orders.

"I'm just wondering how many times Adella was pregnant," she said sarcasm suddenly coming to her voice. She glared at Sonny.

Sonny stared at her in shock. "How do you know about her?" he asked, looking to Ric to see if he knew who this woman was. "I am not going to ask again, who are you?"

Alex was getting tired of this and rolled her eyes. She was about to say something when Sara backed into her and stomped onto her foot to keep her quiet.

"Why? Are you going to kill me if I don't answer you?" she said, then started laughing. "Mob boss my foot."

Sonny had had enough. He turned to Jason. "Show these two ladies out," he said, turning his back on them and going back to the couch where Carly was sitting with Michael and Morgan. Jason, without saying a word, walked toward the two and grabbed their arms.

"I'm your sister!" Sara finally yelled out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jason stopped and looked at Sonny. Sonny turned and knew, just by looking at her that she was telling the truth. She looked so much like Adella. "Let them go," he said to Jason, who nodded and backed off, but not too far. "Explain yourself," he said, getting up and standing in front of her.

"I was adopted. My parents died when I was seventeen. I came across a letter a month ago that showed the mother and father as Adella and Michael Corinthos. I then found this," she said, reaching into her jacket, wary of the taller man next to her moving closer. She got the picture out and handed it to Sonny.

Sonny looked at the picture she held out. It was a picture of Mike and Adella, one he had never seen before. He looked back up at the woman standing in front of him. "How old are you?" he asked her quietly.

It was hard to look into his eyes, eyes that were the same as hers. She had to look down. "I turned twenty-seven last month," she whispered.

_Twenty-seven?_ Sonny asked himself. He remembered his mother being pregnant about that time, but she had never come home with the baby and no one ever talked about it. After that, Mike had disappeared again. Not too long later, Deke was in their lives. He looked at Sara, seeing so much of his mother in her, it was uncanny.

"W-why. . . " she said looking back at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You look so much like her," he said quietly, forgetting the roomful of people.

"I – I had her eyes. . . no one in my family had my eyes. Everyone said I was different, that I was special. . .I never knew," she brought a hand to her mouth and had to turn away.

Alex saw how hard this was for her friend. She decided that it was enough for one day, Sara was definitely overwhelmed. Alex put her hand on her friend's shoulder and looked at the people in the room. "We're staying at the Metro-Court if you want to talk, but it's time we left," she said, leaving no room for arguments as she led Sara to the door,

Sara got one more look at Sonny before the door was closed. When they got to the car, she took the passenger seat and once they were on the road, a sob finally let loose.

Sonny looked at the people still standing in the room, all shocked at what had just happened. He turned to Jason, his best friend. He cleared his throat, "See what you can find out about her," he said. "And see if you can find out who that other girl was with her. I won't take any chances until I have all the evidence in front of me."

"She looked just like her," said Jason, his eyes still on the door, "She looked just like Adella," he added, looking at the picture still in Sonny's hands.

"I know," said Sonny, looking over at Ric. "I know, but I need to know who she really is and what she wants. I need to protect my family Jason."

Jason nodded and then looked to Ric. "Can you run her and the other woman?" he asked, still remembering the looking in Alex's eyes, eyes that seem familiar.

Ric nodded, still trying to process what happened. He had seen it too, how much this woman looked like his mother. "I can check into Sara, but do we know who the other woman was? She looked pretty young to me," he said, looking from Sonny to Jason, Courtney and Carly.

"She looks like Alcazar. . ." said Jason, his eyes still on the door. "Her eyes,"

Sonny's head shot up to look at Jason. He knew Jason was right and that was why she looked so familiar. "I didn't know he had a daughter," he said. It had been a surprise to everyone when it was found out that Diego was Alcazar's son, but to have a daughter too. "I want to know everything about who she is." He was already thinking of Sara's safety and connection to a possible Alcazar.

Jason nodded, following Ric to the door. He smiled at Michael and Morgan before he left.

Alex had left earlier in the morning on an errand when Sara had gotten up and had said she would be back in the late afternoon. After taking a shower, Sara had gotten dressed in a black v-neck slip dress that reached past her thighs and put on knee high black stiletto shoes. Fastening her necklace, she stepped into the living room when the doorbell rang. Looking up, it took her a few moments before she walked over to answer it. "Alcazar," she said her eyes wide as she looked up at him. The look he gave her made her sigh. "What are you doing here Lorenzo?"

"Hello Sara," said Lorenzo, taking in her deep brown eyes. "I think we need to talk," he said.

"We did all the talking we needed to last night, there is nothing to talk about," she went to shut the door, but Lorenzo got in by slipping inside. "Lorenzo," she said as the door shut where his arm was just seconds ago.

"No, I talked while you avoided looking at me," he said, not letting her get the chance to ask him to leave. "I want to know why you are here and how you know my daughter."

"I know Alexandria from the school where we work together. As for why I am here, I don't have to tell you anything." She moved to open the door when Lorenzo's hand shot out and grabbed hers. She gasped, but not in surprise or fear.

"Right now my daughter hates me and you and I had one conversation together two years ago. I don't think it is a coincidence that you ended up here. Please, tell me why you are here. Maybe I can help," he said.

"Alcazar," another look from him made her sigh. "Lorenzo, I don't need your help. This has nothing to do with Allie. . . she came here to help me."

"Help you with what?" he asked. Over the last two years he had thought about Sara often and wished that he knew more about her. He knew she was in something big, her eyes gave it away, and he wanted to be there for her, but was unable to explain exactly why.

"Nothing, I. . . .please don't do that," her eyes went to his hands, which held hers. He was running his thumb over the front of her wrist.

He remembered that he had done the same thing the last time he saw her. He led her over to the couch, forcing her to sit, but not letting go of her hand. He didn't know why, but he felt this pull toward her. "Please Sara. I know you're the one that convinced Alexandria to see me last night and I appreciate that, but our relationship is strained at best and there is nothing I can do for her right now. Please, let me help you."

"There is nothing you can help me with Lorenzo," but as she looked into his eyes, she knew there would be no deterring him. She sighed and said, "I found out I was adopted."

"And you are here to search for your biological parents?" He asked gently, lightly brushing her hair back from her face, letting his fingers slide over her cheek. Her skin felt as soft as he remembered.

Grabbing his hand, she brought it down from her face before she lost her cool. "My biological mother is dead and my biological father. . . " she looked up at him. "You will hate me for the rest of my life if you knew. . ." she sighed. Then she decided to just spit it out and see what happened. "Sonny Corinthos is my brother."

Lorenzo was momentarily speechless. He looked at Sara and saw in her eyes her sadness and confusion over the whole situation. _Corinthos's sister?_ He thought to himself. _I can see where Sonny gets his penchant for fathering various children -–it must be in the genes_. "You're sure about this?" was the only thing he could think of to say.

Sara laughed and looked down. "I wish it weren't true, but it is. . . my father ran around on the family and got my mother pregnant once more. I was adopted right after I was born. Sonny Corinthos was surprised. . .to say the least," she said. Then she looked up at him. "Wait. . . you're still here talking to me. . . and not running off."

Lorenzo smiled. "Why would I be running away from you Sara?" he asked. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms.

"Your Sonny's enemy," she stood up, her dress falling back into place just above the thigh, giving Lorenzo a great view of her long legs. "Why are you being nice to me?"

Lorenzo tore his eyes away from her legs and stood up. "I am being nice to you Sara because I care about you. I can't explain it, not to you or myself, but I care about you."

"We barely even know each other, except for that one – and I do mean one – long conversation," she looked at him. "You know nothing about me, except for that one kiss we shared when you walked be back to my apartment."

Lorenzo smiled at the memory. He remembered how beautiful she had looked standing in the moonlight and how soft her lips were against his. "I want to get to know you better Sara," he said, again brushing her cheek with the back of his hand. "We can take it slow, I do not want to rush you, but I do want to get to know you."

"We're leaving tonight. Allie and I will be returning to Washington, I. . . God, please don't do that," she said, her eyes closing at his touch. The back of his hand was brushing again her neck, his fingers running down her collarbone.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" he asked, surprised. "I would think you would want to get to know your family," he said, taking a step closer to her.

"I have a job at the school," she whispered, feeling his breath close to her ear, making her shiver. She could also feel how close he was to her.

"You can find a job here," he said, leaning closer to her, his lips just barely touching hers. He would do anything to make her stay.

"You have to go," she said, biting her lip, her eyes closing as she tried to hold in a gasp – he was so close and it had been too long.

Without saying anything else, Lorenzo lowered his mouth to hers, capturing her soft lips and tasting her again. He pulled her closer to him, wrapping an arm around her waist. It had been so long since he had held her like this.

A soft sigh escaped from her lips. Sara let both of her hands reach up to his face as she allowed him to pull her in close, kissing him back.

Lorenzo deepened the kiss, letting his hands roam over her body, wanting to touch and kiss all of her. He stepped back to the couch and fell back onto it, pulling her down with him.

Laying over him, Sara felt his hands on her, gasping at his touch as she leaned into his kiss with a new desperation.

In a quick move, Lorenzo got up off the couch, lifting Sara into his arms. "Which room is yours?" he growled into her ear. He headed in the direction she indicated, kicking the door closed behind him. He then laid her on the bed, taking off his suit jacket and tie.

"Damn weather," said Alexandria as she pushed her long wet hair out of her face. She had gotten back into Port Charles earlier than she had thought she would, but had also gotten caught in a sudden down pour. She was drenched and wanted nothing more than to take a hot shower and see how Sara was doing.

Finally finding her key she opened the door, her eyes instantly falling on the dress lying on the floor. She recognized it as Sara's. _What is going on? _ She wondered, and then looked to Sara's closed door. She noticed it was open a bit and froze when she heard Sara's voice call out her father's name. Without another thought, Alex bolted from her room, dropping her purse in the process.

Lorenzo looked over at Sara, who was lying in his arms. She looked even more beautiful to him with her cheeks flushed and her hair all over the place. He kissed her forehead gently as he brushed her hair off her face.

"Why did we wait so long?" Sara asked.

Lorenzo was surprised at her question. He had often wondered the same thing himself over the years. "I honestly don't know Sara," he said, wanting to be honest with her. "I wanted to, but I thought it wasn't the right time."

"Well, this wasn't either, but. . . you were to tempting,' she said with a smile.

"You're wrong on one account Sara. I think it was the right time," he said, kissing her gently. Then he leaned back on the pillow and sighed, running his hands through his hair.

Sara leaned up and looked at him, not wanting to say what she had to. "I leave tonight Lorenzo. I don't know if I'll ever be back in Port Charles."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jason made his way to the Metro-Court without any problems and was walking toward the door when a woman came running out. "Alexandria Alcazar!" he called out, making her stop in her tracks.

She was not in the mood right now to be questioned by anyone. She turned and was about to let whoever was calling her name have it when she stopped and stared into his impossibly blue eyes. She knew she looked like a mess, with her wet clothes and long hair plastered to her back and head. "What do you want?" she asked, not moving from where she stood, shivering slightly and trying to hide her tears.

It was still raining, but Jason could not have mistaken the tears that ran down her face. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Alex swiped at the tears she had been unable to stop. "What do you care?" she asked, not being able to control her anger. She still couldn't believe what she heard up there. Although she hadn't seen anything – and thank god for that! – she knew exactly what was going on in Sara's room and she felt hurt and betrayed by a woman she had come to admire and think of as an older sister.

"I care," he said. "Come on, let's get out of the cold," he said, motioning to his car. The cold did not bother him, but he could see how she was shaking and was drenched from head to toe from the rain.

Without thinking, Alex followed him. She was so angry and hurt right now, she couldn't think straight. It never even registered that he knew who she was.

Opening the door for her, Jason then went to the driver's side and soon they were driving until they reached the waterfront. Getting out, he waited until she was at his side before starting to walk, and before he knew it, they were at a small warehouse near dock 11. As soon as the door was shut and she was in front of him, Jason took out his gun and pointed it at her. "What do you have to do with Sara Evans. . . and don't lie!" he growled.

Alex was shocked. _Damn it!_ She thought to herself. She knew better, but her anger had clouded her judgment about going off with someone she did not even know, but who knew her. She took a step back, wishing she had her purse and her own gun with her – another mistake on her part. "She's my friend," she said, still too shocked to fully react.

"The daughter of Alcazar is friends with the sister of Sonny Corinthos?" he raised an eyebrow, the word 'please' was written all over his face.

Alex felt her anger rising even more. "Since you obviously had me checked out, I am sure you discovered that I have nothing to do with my father for years, except for the last name. Sara and I became friends before I knew who she was," she said, hating that she had to explain and defend her reasons for being friends with someone. "Now would you mind getting that gun out of my face?" she asked. When he didn't move, Alex spun and kicked the gun out of his hand. She saw the surprise on his face and she took the chance to run.

Grabbing his gun from the other side of the room, he ran after her, catching her at the end of the dock knocking into her and almost knocking them into the water. "Stop it!" he yelled as he tried to control her movements as he pinned her to the ground.

"Get the hell off of me!" she yelled, struggling under him. He had pinned her arms down at the wrists and she tried to kick out with her legs, hoping that the spiked heels she wore would give him the message. She felt the wet wood of the docks seeping into her clothes.

Pushing his knees into her legs, Jason growled when she nearly missed his pants and lower regions. "Alright, stop it! I believe you!"

Alex stopped moving, looking up into his deep blue eyes. Her breathing was heavy and she was soaked, even more than before, if that was possible. She usually kept men at a distance, never letting them get too close, and having him this close was making her nervous and tense. "Then get off me," she said in a hard, icy voice.

Jason immediately let her go and stood up.

Alex pulled herself up from the ground, ignoring his offering of help. She smoothed her clothes as best as she could and pushed her wet hair out of her face. It was going to take forever for her waist length hair to dry and she was sure it was riddled with knots. "So _now_ you believe me? What changed your mind?" she asked, glaring at him. "You know, because pretending to be nice to a girl who you barely know and then holding her at gun point is _not_ really a turn on."

All Jason could do was raise an eyebrow. "Sonny Corinthos would like to see you tomorrow," he said, not being able to take his eyes off of her. Even with her clothes and hair soaked through, and the flashes of anger in her eyes, he couldn't help to think how beautiful she was.

"Tell him to go to hell!" she yelled at him. "I _do not_ take orders from anyone, least of all Mr. High and Mighty Corinthos. He wants information; let him talk to my father – another man who I do not take orders from," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him, starting to feel uncomfortable with the way he was staring at her.

Finally realizing he may have made a mistake, Jason sighed and said, "Look, I know now that you have nothing to do with Alcazar and his organization. I'm sorry Alexandria." Even though Jason was not exactly a very trusting person, he knew she was telling the truth and he now felt bad for the way he had just treated her.

"The lightening bolt finally strike?" she asked, trying to keep the iciness in her voice, but she was cold and shivering. She had not taken her jacket when she ran out of the hotel room earlier and it was all catching up with her. "Just leave me alone, okay?" she said as she turned away before he could see the tears that were threatening to spill over.

Jason stayed quiet, but he did not leave, he couldn't. Not after what he had done to her. "Alexandria. . . you ran away from your hotel, so I'm guessing you don't want to go there. Your about Courtney's size, we can go over there and get you dry."

She couldn't stop shivering and she knew it was from more than just the cold. She shook her head. "No, I'm sure you all already judged me based on who my father is, so you can stop trying to be nice."

"Who said I was being nice?" he said, sarcasm reaching his voice with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not leaving you out here alone Alexandria, whether your father is Lorenzo Alcazar or not."

Jessica sighed and finally gave in, nodding her head. "Fine, I can't go back there anyway," she added under her breath. She looked at him. "Call me Alex," she whispered.

Jason decided to keep his mouth shut and led her to the car.

After a shower, Sara went into the living room after putting on hip hugging jeans and a black v-neck shirt that hugged her in all the right places. Putting on her boots again, she looked at Lorenzo before stepping into the living room, stopping as she saw a purse on the floor. "Oh God. . . "


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lorenzo heard her and came out of the bedroom, retying his tie. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Alex was here," she lifted the purse to show him, as water fell off the sides. "Oh God, I had heard the door. . .I called your name out. . .she must have heard!"

Knowing she was right, Lorenzo shook his head. He then grabbed his jacket. "I'll go and find her," he said. He knew how impulsive Alexandria was and her quick temper would often get her into trouble, and he did not need his 18-year-old daughter landing herself in jail. No matter how angry she was at him right now, he needed to find her.

Just as he was about to walk out the door with Sara following, someone stepped in front of them, making Sara jump in surprise. It was Sonny.

Sonny was equally surprised to see Lorenzo Alcazar in his sister's hotel room. "What the hell are you doing here Alcazar?" he asked. He had wanted to talk to Sara alone.

Sara looked at Lorenzo and then her brother. "That would be no business of yours Mr. Corinthos. . . now, if you will excuse us, we have to find my friend," she said, moving past him to follow Lorenzo.

"Sara, we need to talk," he said. He knew that Alexandria was probably with Jason, since he had sent him to look for her. Sonny needed to know who she really was and what her plans were.

That stopped both of them and Sara turned to Lorenzo. "Will you call me when you find her?" she asked, putting her hand on his arm.

"Of course," he said and then left the two alone, wanting to be there to protect her from Corinthos if she needed it.

Turning around, Sara walked into the room and started picking things up around the room, putting Alex's purse on the table and hiding the dress in her hands as she went into the bedroom shutting the door behind her as she came out. "What do you want Mr. Corinthos?"

"I know it was hard for you to do what you did," he said. He wasn't sure what to say, but he wanted to make her understand. "It was a shock to all of us when you announced that you were my sister and that we have the same parents. I tried to deny it, but you look so much like her, I knew you were telling the truth," he ran his hands through his hair. "I want to get to know you better and I was hoping you would want to get to know your family."

Sara laughed quietly. "I'm leaving Sonny. . . as soon as Lorenzo comes back with Alex, we're leaving. I'm going back to Washington."

Sonny looked at her. "Washington? But you just got here and came to us, why are you leaving?" he asked, not forgetting that she somehow knew Alcazar better than he thought. But now was not the time to be an overprotective big brother, hopefully there would be time for that later.

"That was the plan! Come in and get out as fast as I could. I cannot get caught up in this!" she yelled. "I work for a school teaching young children with special needs to communicate with the world. If they found out I was your sister, it would be over. I wouldn't be able to work in any school in the United States or anywhere!" She wasn't sure if she was exaggerating or not, she had no idea what life as a mob boss really entailed.

Sonny understood then that Sara knew who he was and what he did. "Then stay here," he said. "You can find a job here and get to know us. Not just for me, but Courtney and Ric want to get to know you too," he said. Then he threw in what he hoped would be the clincher. "And I was hoping that my sons and daughter could get to know their aunt."

Another laugh escaped her lips, except this one had a sob attached to it and Sara sat down on the couch. "You don't give up, do you?"

"No," he said with a smile, his dimples flashing. He sat beside her. He wasn't sure if what he was about to tell her would make her stay or drive her away, but she had a right to know. "And I am sure you would want to meet your father."

Her head snapped up to look at him with wide eyes. "He. . . he's alive?" she asked.

Sonny nodded his head. "Yeah, he is. And you're not the first one to think he wasn't. Courtney also grew up thinking he was dead. But he lives here in Port Charles. I'm sure he would want to see you. Maybe he can tell you why he and our mother gave you up," he said quietly.

Nodding, Sara looked over at him, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "When I found out, I didn't believe that I was adopted . . . not until I found you."

"Then say you'll stay and get to know us, learn about who you are," he said, wanting to get to know her better. Family meant everything to Sonny and he did not want her to walk away.

"I'll try, I can call my boss and tell him I won't be back for a while. . . so, Mike," she said as she stood up. "I guess I get to find out who he is."

Sonny smiled. "We can go over there now if you think you're ready," he said. He had not told Mike about Sara yet. He wanted to see the man's reaction when Sonny told him who she was.

"Oh yeah," said Sara with a sarcastic twinge to her voice, "I can't wait to see the look on his face and hear what his explanation might be."

Sonny laughed and shook his head as he followed her to the door. Before opening the door though, Sonny turned to look at Sara and asked, "How do you know Alcazar so well?"

Sara looked into Sonny's eyes and knew she couldn't lie to him. Even though she just met him, she knew he would see right through any lie she told him and thought it would be best to tell the truth right from the start. "We met two years ago at a bar. We talked a lot and got to know each other a bit. Then he walked me home and we shared a kiss. I haven't seen him again until I arrived here in Port Charles and we spent some time together last night," she said, choosing her words carefully, as she still did not know Sonny that well and was not sure what his reaction to all of this would be.

Sonny looked at Sara, knowing he was going to have it out with Alcazar. He did not like the idea of his little sister having an intimate relationship – or any relationship – with a man he himself did not trust. "You also seem to know his daughter pretty well. What can you tell me about her?" he asked, looking for some information.

"That she's not a part of his organization in any way. Alex barely knew her father while growing up and their relationship has been strained over the last few years. She had to practically be dragged kicking and screaming to see him," Sara said. The events of last night still in her head as she thought about her friend and what she might have heard. _What must Alex be thinking right now?_ Sara wondered. She looked over at Sonny and could see that he was skeptical of Alex. "I met Alexandria when she came to work at the school I was teaching in. She works directly with me in my class and is wonderful with the kids." Sara smiled as she thought of her favorite student. "We have a student who is three-years-old who has only 5 of his brain still intact. His mother, when she was pregnant with him. . .did things that were unhealthy for him."

Sonny nodded and saw how much Sara loved what she did and he admired her for it. He then pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and said, "Then I guess I should call Jason and tell him to back off of her."

Sara's head snapped around to look at him and she grabbed the phone out is his hand before the call could go through. "Wait a minute. Back off?" she asked.

Sonny recognized the glint of anger in her eyes, so like his own. "Yeah, well, we all figured out who she was – she definitely has Alcazar's eyes – and I asked Jason to track her down and find out what she was up to," he said, as if there was nothing wrong with it.

_Great! I'm sure Alex left here angry and now she's going to be confronted because of who her father is_, Sara thought as she hit the send button on Sonny's phone and waited until it was picked up by Jason. "This is Sara," she began when he answered. "Oh. . .well. . . I should let you know that Lorenzo is looking for her. . . yeah," she handed the phone back to Sonny and started walking down the hall and out of the hotel.

Sonny looked at her in shock and shook his head, knowing that Jason was probably staring at his phone and wondering what was going on.

Soon, Sonny and Sara were standing outside of Kelly's and the only person that Sara could see through the windows was a man who was wiping down some of the tables. "He owns a restaurant?" she asked, turning to Sonny.

Sonny shook his head. "No, Carly's mother owns it, but he helps to run the place," he said as he opened the door for her and then followed her inside.

Sara nodded as she walked in, noticing that the man was now looking up at them, surprise clearly evident in his eyes.

Mike was shocked and did a double take. The young woman walking in with Sonny looked like a younger version of his Adella. He looked over at Sonny for an explanation. "Sonny, what's going on here?"

Sonny saw the question and surprise in Mike's eyes. "Mike, I would like you to meet your daughter Sara," he said, gently pushing Sara toward the counter where Mike was standing.

"It can't be," he was shocked at seeing the little girl he had thought of for years.

"I'm afraid so Mr. Corinthos. I am your daughter," she said in a somewhat shaky voice. She then took out the picture and handed it to him. "I found out two months ago who I really was."

Mike took the picture from her and looked at his beautiful Adella. No matter how much he had messed up, he had never stopped loving her and missed her every day. "I never thought I would see you again," he said, still staring at her. "I always knew you would be beautiful."

A blush covered her face and Sara looked down, her long hair covering her face.

Sonny watched the exchange. "You knew about her?" he asked his father. His own relationship with his father had been strained, but they had been getting closer over the last few years. Mike nodded his head. "Adella wrote to me, telling me that she was pregnant after I had left," he said.

"And the two of you decided to give me up?" she asked, her eyes now on Mike, glaring at him.

Mike saw the anger flash in her eyes, so much like Sonny's and Adella's. "I was in a bad situation and could not get to her to be there. By the time I contacted her, she had already made the decision to give the baby up. You see, Adella was a beautiful, strong, and loyal woman, but she felt that she could not give you the life you deserved and felt you would have a better chance with a family who could take care of you. I know the decision was hard for her, but she felt it was her only choice."

Sara shook her head, taking in all that Mike had just said. It was true that the family that had raised her had loved her very much and gave her a great life; she just wished she had known the truth all these years. Sara looked back at Sonny. "Can we leave now, please?" she asked, knowing that she would not be able to stay here any longer, at least not tonight.

Sonny nodded his head and led her out of the diner. Once they were outside, he turned to her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She shook her head as tears filled her eyes. Sara had to look down and closed her eyes, trying to fight not to lose it.

"It's been a big day for you. Why don't I walk you to your hotel so you can relax," he offered, flashing a dimple filled grin.

She nodded and allowed Sonny to guide her with a hand on the small of her back. "How old are my niece and nephews?" she asked, wanting to learn more about her family.

Sonny smiled as he thought of his children. "Michael is nine, Kristina is two and a half and Morgan is a year old," he said, pulling out his wallet and showing her the pictures he carried of his children.

Sara didn't know what made her reach over, but she found herself running a finger down the picture of Kristina, and then the rest of her fingers reached Michael and Morgan. "They're beautiful," she said, her voice slightly choked.

Sonny looked at her as she handed the picture back to him. "Do you have any children?" he asked. He was sure she wasn't married, as he did not see any rings.

"No, I don't," she said with a sad smile.

Sonny didn't press on, figuring she would open up to him in her own time. "If you feel up to it, I would like you to come to dinner, meet them all," he said.

"I would like that," she said, stopping as she looked at the man that was her brother. "It's so weird Mr. Corinthos. . .how much you remind me of someone."

"Who is that?" he asked with a smile. "And call me Sonny," he added.

"You remind me of. . .me," she laughed. "I cannot explain it Mr. . . . Sonny. All I know is that you look like Adella, and the eyes. You have my eyes."

Sonny nodded and smiled. They had reached the hotel. "I'll send a car to pick you up," he said. Sara nodded and smiled and thanked Sonny for all he had done for her.

Sara walked into the room, a smile still on her lips and stopped in the doorway when she saw Alex, who was sitting on the couch, now dry and in new clothes and with a look on her face that reminded Sara that she knew. "Alex. . ." she started.

Alex glared at Sara. She jumped up off the couch. "How could you?" she asked, her voice low but dangerous.

Shutting the door, Sara sighed as she sat down. "We met two years ago Alex. . .way before I even met you."

"Then I take it this isn't the first time you slept with my father?" she asked, anger boiling through her.

Sara bit her lip. "Actually, it was the first time," she whispered. "Alex, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? You knew who he was all along and yet you forced me to see him! The two of you must have had a good laugh at my expense!" she shouted.

Sara immediately stood up, her temper flaring. "Are you crazy?" her voice was low and almost deadly, much like Sonny's could get. "I went there for you and when you left this morning he came over to talk to you, not me. And for your information, I didn't want to see him!" she grabbed her purse and headed for the door, only to stop when Alex's voice called out to her. She leaned her head against the door.

"I don't want to fight Sara," she said. "It's just, after being ignored by him all these years, you were able to get his attention when I couldn't," she said quietly. She sat back down on the couch and curled up in the corner, hating the insecure feelings coursing through her now. All the questions she had asked herself as a child coming back. Why didn't he love her? What had she done wrong? Everything she had done with her life, all that she was capable of, some of which Sara knew about and some of it she didn't, still did nothing to get his attention.

"He loves you," Sara whispered as she turned her head to look at her friend. "Alex, I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too" she said. Alex needed to change the subject. "Where were you? Did you meet with your brother?"

"I met my father tonight," Sara said and went to sit down next to Alex.

"You're father?" Alex asked, sitting up and looking at Sara. "He's here? What happened?" It was easier for her to talk about other people's feelings, but not her own. She left those hidden away where no one could hurt her.

"He knew about me, but he was gone at the time. Adella decided to give me up for adoption thinking it would be best to have other parents. After that I bolted. . . Sonny understood," she finished, running a hand through her hair.

Alex nodded. "So what are the plans now? Do we head back to Washington tomorrow?" Part of her wanted to go back, but another bigger part of her wanted to stay and she wasn't sure why, it wasn't like she had anything here to stay for, _and my father does not count_, she added to herself.

Sara shook her head. "I am going to call John and tell him that we won't be back for a while. Unless you want to go back. . . I can't Allie."

"No, I want to stay," she said. She needed to stop running and face who she was, but she wasn't sure how to do that yet.

"Will you come with me to Sonny's tonight for dinner? It'll get everyone used to you and me if we go together. . . I want you to come."

"I don't know Sara. This is your family, not mine," Alex said. She had met Courtney earlier that day when Jason brought her over there. Courtney had been nice to her, but Alex was not a very trusting person and felt uncomfortable. _Although Jason might be there,_ she thought to herself.

"You're right, but they need to know that there is nothing wrong, that nothing will happen, and that you are a good person even though your last name happens to be Alcazar," Sara insisted.

Alex looked at her best friend. "Does your family know about you and my father?" Alex asked, stalling for time, not sure if she wanted to go with Sara.

"Sonny kind of knows something is going on," she said, then put her head in her hands. "Oh God, this is embarrassing.

Alexandria knew she was right, it was embarrassing and still hard for her to wrap her mind around. "Look, we don't have to talk about it," she said. "But I will go with you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sonny looked up as Jason came into the penthouse, a folder in his hands. "Is that the information on Alcazar's daughter?"

Jason nodded and handed the folder over, saying, "She's clean."

Sonny took the folder from Jason and scanned the information, seeing that Jason was right. "She's pretty young," he said as he looked over the bio that was included. Sonny looked up at Jason and noticed that he was rubbing his wrist. "What happened to you?" he asked.

"She's young and tough. I took her to one of the warehouses to get some information out of her and she kicked the gun out of my hand," he said, smiling slightly at the fact that his wrist still hurt like a sonofabitch, but he respected her strength and admired her courage. "She's got a good right hook too," he added, the small smile still on his lips.

Sonny smiled as well. It usually took a bullet for Jason to feel much pain and even then he would deny it up and down and insist he was fine. "I invited Sara over for dinner with the family and I want you to be there," he said as he stood up and walked around to the front of his desk. Sonny had always considered Jason a part of his family.

It took a couple of moments for Jason to nod his acceptance. Then he looked down at himself, muttering, "I'm glad I changed," remembering how both him and Jessica had rolled on the dock, narrowly missing falling into the water.

"Do I want to know what really happened out there?" Sonny asked, his head snapping up at Jason's comment. He did not like the implication or the look that briefly flashed in Jason's eyes.

Jason's eyes snapped up to Sonny's and he raised an eyebrow. He wasn't sure what Sonny was implying, and wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Sonny shook his head. "I don't think it's a good idea Jason," he said. He thought of Jason as a brother and was trying to look out for him.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jason, Sonny's implications were a little unnerving. Jason was usually very good at hiding his emotions from the outside world, but somehow, Sonny seemed to be able to see right through him. He was one of the few people that could, with the exception of Carly.

"I'm talking about you and Alexandria Alcazar," he said, looking at Jason. Sonny was not as good at reading Jason's feelings as Carly was, but he knew about women and what might be happening with Jason. "Jason, she's 18 and Alcazar's daughter, that's two strikes against her already. We may be on good terms with Alcazar right now, but that could change at any moment and you know that. With everything going on, we do not need a war on our hands."

Jason knew Sonny was right and he nodded this understanding to Sonny and then moved to the other side of the room when there was a knock on the door.

"I'm here to see my brother," said Sara as she stood at the door, her eyebrow raised as the guard knocked. She turned to Alex and said, "I hope he's not going to set up a guard at our hotel."

Alex hated guards and rolled her eyes at her friend as the guard escorted them into the room. Her eyes instantly landed on Jason, who was standing off to the side. Sonny looked up as Sarah and Alexandria entered. He was not too thrilled at Alex being there, but he was sure that Sarah wanted her there, so he was not going to say anything about it right now. "Make yourselves comfortable," he said. "Carly went to pick up the boys from her mother's and Kristina and everyone else should be here soon."

Sara nodded her eyes on the guard as he went back out the door. She then turned to Sonny. "Please tell me you are not going to assign one of those for the hotel."

Sonny looked at her questioningly as she indicated the man that had let her in. "A guard?" he asked. "Only if I feel it's necessary," he said, knowing she would fight him on it like Courtney did.

"I am very well trained in martial arts, so is Alex . . . and I'm starting to see what a good thing that is," said Sara as she glared at Jason. Alex had not told her exactly what had happened with Jason that afternoon, but she was sure it wasn't pretty. She noticed the slight bruise on his jaw and the one on his wrist. Sara turned to Alex with a smile. "What did you do to him?"

Looking completely innocent, her eyes open wide, Alex looked from Sara to Sonny and then to Jason. "What? It's his own fault for pulling a gun on me. He's just lucky I didn't have mine," she said, glaring at Jason, dropping the innocent act. She was still pissed about the way he had treated her.

"You have a gun?" Sara asked, her eyes now full of humor, her mouth trying hard to not form a smile as she looked at Jason. "Next time you do that, which I don't recommend . . . watch out for the left leg followed by the right cross . . . although I think you've learned that on your own."

Jason didn't say anything, but his eyes told it all as he kept them on both of the women, especially on Alexandria. "I'll keep that in mind," he finally said quietly.

Soon everyone arrived and Sonny had dinner ready in no time. He was glad that his children took to Sara very well and Courtney and Ric seemed to like her too.

At the dinner table it had taken a few moments for everyone to get used to each other and by the end of it, both Sara and Alexandria felt more comfortable. By the end of the meal, Sara was feeling calm and she could tell that Alex felt the same way, which was different because of her association with Lorenzo. _Lorenzo,_ she thought, suddenly being brought to what happened earlier that day . . . how happy he had made her. Never had she lost herself the way she did with him.

Alex saw the far away look on her friend's face and rolled eyes, poking Sara in the ribs. "Do you mind? I'm trying to eat," she said with a slight smile on her face. She had a feeling she knew what her friend was thinking about.

Sara smiled and then reached down for another bite of Sonny's famous Italiano Lasagna and then looked down when she felt a tug on her shirt. A smile came to her face as she brought Kristina up and into her arms. "Hi," she said to the little girl, letting her finger run down her face.

Sonny smiled at the interaction between Sara and Kristina. She was great with the kids. After dinner was done, everyone helped to clear the table while Sonny tried to fend off Carly and Michael's pleas for ice cream.

"You want ice cream Michael?" Sara asked her nephew and laughed as everyone at the table nodded their heads in answer to her question. "Alright, leave it to me," she got up, settling Kristina in her mother's arms. And then she followed her brother into the large, spacious kitchen.

"You are as bad as Carly," Sonny said as he watched her rummage in the large, sub-zero freezer for the ice cream. He was not about to tell her that he had hidden it all the way on the top and in the back.

"I love ice cream . . . where the h . . . ah-ha!" She grabbed the huge tub of ice cream. "Trying to hide this from us?" she wiggled her eyebrows and reached in the first cabinet on her right, searching for bowls, and found them in the first one she opened. _Weird, I feel like I know this place like the back of my hand,_ she thought as she began to put ice cream into the ten bowls, adding chocolate syrup and bananas and cherries to the ones that were yelling for it.

Sonny watched her with a smile and helped her to carry out the bowls. He looked at his three children, soon covered in the sticky dessert and shook his head. He was about to threaten Sara with having to clean them all up when he noticed they were short one person. He did not like the idea of an Alcazar wandering in his home. He turned to Sara, and said, "We seem to be missing someone."

Sara looked around, seeing that Alex was not there. "I'll be right back," she said, going into the living room and then heading out onto the balcony where Alex was. "Hey."

Alex turned around and saw Sara. "Hey," she said.

"You okay?" Sara asked as she stepped beside her and then looked up to see the stars shining. The rain was over for now.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed some air," she said, not looking at her friend. It had been a long couple of days and she figured it was all catching up with her. "Actually, I think I'm going to head back to the hotel, I'm pretty tired," she said.

Sara nodded. "Allie . . . I'm sorry for dragging you here."

"You didn't drag me Sara, I agreed to come. I'll see you back at the hotel. Tell everyone I said bye," Alex said, wanting to just get away for a while. After saying good-bye to Sara, Alex decided to walk back to the hotel and took a short cut through the docks.

"Alexandria?" a voice from behind her said.

Alex turned and faced her father. "What do you want?" she asked. She was not in the mood right now to talk to him.

Lorenzo took a step out of the darkness. "I wanted to see you," he said."

"Well, you saw me," she said, tired and still hurt by his earlier actions with her friend.

"I know you were in the hotel room when Sara and I . . ." he stopped when he looked at her. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Look, I have spent so much of my life trying to get your attention and now I'm done. I don't care what you think or do anymore," she said.

"You've been trying to get my attention?" he asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Yes, I sent you letters, cards, pictures, over the years, and got nothing in response. I worked my ass off to get good grades, to be the best at everything I do, and still, nothing!" she exclaimed.

"I never got anything," said Lorenzo as he took a step back. "I received nothing like that."

"What? That's impossible. I know I sent them to you," she said, also confused. She had a feeling he wasn't lying about this.

Lorenzo shook his head. "Something must have happened in transfer Alexandria, but I never got anything about you. Whatever I knew about you, I learned from what little your mother's family would share with me, and that wasn't much," he said. His wife had left him when she found out the business he was in. She made sure to get full custody of their daughter and did everything she could to cut him out of Alexandria's life. He didn't fight as hard as he had wanted, because he felt that this would be the best way he could protect his daughter from his life.

Alex shook her head. "Then I've been angry all these years for nothing?" she asked, more to herself than her father.

Lorenzo went to sit on a bench. "Alexandria, I am proud of the accomplishments you have made, I am proud of you. You're my daughter, my own flesh and blood. I love you."

Alex looked at her father with tears in her eyes. "I have been waiting my whole life to hear you say that," she whispered, letting the tears spill down her cheeks silently.

Lorenzo let a hand run down her cheek. "I can say it over and over again until my dying day," he whispered, tears also pouring down his face. "My little girl is all grown up."

Alex nodded and leaned into her father's arms to hug him for the first time. She felt at peace for the first time that she could remember.

Gathering her in his arms, Lorenzo hugged his daughter until the tears from both of their eyes dried and he moved back. "I'm sorry you had to walk in on me and Sara," his cheeks reddened slightly.

"Well, I can't say it was the best experience, but Sara is a great person and if the both of you are happy, then so am I," she said with a smile.

"I don't know about that," he said, looking down. "She will be leaving soon."

"Actually, we're not leaving . . . at least not right now," she said. "We decided to stay, see what happens."

Lorenzo's head shot up with wide eyes. "Both of you are staying?" he asked.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, we are," she said. "I think we need to both get to know our families better. And I'm tired of running."

"Then I want to invite you to my place," he said with a smile. "I would like to get to know you better too. So would Diego."

Alex had almost forgotten about Diego. She guessed she was older than him, but probably not by much. "Sure, but can I meet you there in an hour or so? I want to stop at the hotel to freshen up a bit," she said.

Lorenzo nodded and gave her directions to his place. "I will see you in an hour then," he said, moving away and soon he was gone.

"I'm guessing you patched things up with your father," a voice said from behind Alex.

Alex spun around and saw Jason standing behind her. "Were you spying on me?" she asked, not answering his question, her defenses and walls back in place.

"I was making sure you got home safely. Sara was worried. I was coming to ask if you needed a ride when Alcazar came up," said Jason.

Alex nodded. She knew her friend had been worried about her. "I'm sorry I snapped at you," she said, looking down at her shoes. What the hell was wrong with her? She had never felt this way toward a man before. She had always kept her distance from men and was not very experienced with them.

"It's alright," he said as he took one step forward, testing the waters. "Would you like me to give you a ride so you can get ready to go to your father's?"

She smiled, knowing that he had most likely heard most of their conversation. "Yeah, I would like that. Thanks," she said.

Jason nodded and then led her to his car, getting in and driving her to the hotel. "Good luck with your father and brother . . . I'm sorry I eavesdropped on your conversation."

Alex nodded in acceptance of his apology. "Would you like to come up for minute?" she asked. She wasn't sure what she was doing and he probably thought of her as some kid who needed looking after anyway.

"I, uh, should get back to the penthouse . . ." he stopped when her hand covered his and he pretty much stopped breathing all together.

"It's because of who my father is, isn't it?" she asked, looking down at her hand over his.

Jason couldn't breathe something he was not familiar with. What the hell was he doing? "Ummm . . . not exactly," he said, trying hard to move his hand, but not succeeding.

"Then what is it?" she asked, not taking her eyes from his. She didn't know why she was pressing this.

"Alexandria let go of my hand before I . . ." Jason ground out.

"Before what?" she challenged him.

His other hand, the one she was not holding, snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Do this . . ." he whispered before his mouth claimed hers.

Alex melted into the kiss, not wanting it to end. She brought her hand up and ran it through his spiky hair. Moaning slightly as his tongue slid into her mouth.

Jason immediately deepened the kiss, running his hand through her hair, the other wrapping around the hand that put him in this position in the first place. He suddenly pulled back, leaning his head against hers. "I uh . . . shouldn't have done that," he whispered.

Alex pulled back from him, looking him in the eyes. "Why?" she asked.

"I uh . . ." he stopped. "I have to go. I'm sorry Alex."

"No. Wait. What were you going to say?" she asked, she wanted to know what he had to say. "Tell me Jason," she demanded, feeling the anger rising in her again.

"You do not need to be mixed up in this . . . with me Alexandria . . . I couldn't give you anything . . ." he turned to say something when he found himself close to her. "Alex . . ."

"Mixed up in what? Come on Jason, tell me what is going on!" she was getting angrier and was also starting to feel very foolish. She knew she shouldn't have let her guard down.

"Sonny Corinthos is a mob boss, and I work for him!" he yelled, getting angry as well. "You could get hurt, so it's just better to stay away from me."

"I don't take well to people telling me what to do Jason!" she shouted back. "But if you think I can't handle myself, that I'm some child who needs to be taken care of, then forget it!" she yelled, shoving open the door and running into the hotel.

"Damnit!" he growled, punching his fist into the steering wheel before turning on the car and driving off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Alexis, your daughter is a wonder . . . she loves her brothers," Sara said, watching her newfound niece and older nephew playing with each other and Morgan trying to keep up.

Alexis smiled as she watched her daughter. "Thank you. She does adore them," she said. "So, I'm sure this has been a lot for you to digest," Alexis said, tearing her eyes away from her daughter for a moment to look at Sara.

"Yes, and I'm sure for all of you as well . . . I'm sorry for my attitude yesterday, I had no right to call Sonny that in front of the children, or any of you for that matter," she said.

"Don't worry about it. We have all said and done much worse in front of them. They are all very resilient," she said with a slight smile.

"I am glad that the children are alright. When I came to Port Charles, I had heard that the kids had been kidnapped and they found Michael just recently."

Alexis nodded her head. "Yes, it was a very difficult time and we are all grateful that they were found and safe," she said. "Sonny told us you're a teacher."

A blush reached her cheeks and Sara nodded. "Both Alex and I."

"I can tell that you love it," Alexis said. Then she remembered something that Sonny had told them. "Alexandria is Lorenzo Alcazar's daughter, isn't she?"

"Yes, she's not a bad person Alexis . . . she will not hurt anyone," Sara insisted, feeling the need to defend her friend.

"I understand that, but you have to understand what kind of person Lorenzo Alcazar is, what he is capable of," Alexis insisted, her own experiences with the Alcazar family not having been too good, what with her killing Luis Alcazar one night.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" Sara asked. With everyone in the living room, it was hard to talk to her.

"Of course, let's go out in the hall," said Alexis, leading Sara out the door and over by the elevator. "What did you need to talk about?" she asked, very curious.

"I met Lorenzo Alcazar in a bar two years ago and we talked . . . about everything," she said. "Earlier today, he came over and we . . ." she looked down at that. "He's a man paying for his past Alexis and I . . ." Something Alexis said made her head jerk up to look at her in surprise.

"And your falling in love with him?" she asked.

It took a few minutes before she could speak. "Yes," she whispered, then jumped when she heard a voice behind her. It was Sonny.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked his sister, his eyes dark with anger at what he had heard.

Sara's surprised look turned into a glare and she folded her arms together. "And what exactly is wrong with that Sonny?"

"Sara, I know you have not been here long, but Alcazar is an enemy of mine. I don't think you should be associating with him at all. And that includes anyone connected to him," he said, preparing himself for a fight. What was it with the woman in his life and their fascination with Alcazar, first Carly and now his sister?

"You mean Alexandria right? Sorry Sonny, but I will not do that to her or to Lorenzo," at his look she smiled. "I was just leaving," she then went into the living room and grabbed her purse only to be stopped by Carly.

"What's going on?" Carly asked. She had heard Sonny's raised voice in the hall and was going to investigate. "Is everything okay?"

Sara pointed back at the door leading to the hallway. "He's being pig-headed about my association with Alex and Lorenzo . . ." at the look Carly gave her, Sara sighed. "Yes, I know Lorenzo, and he's not a bad person! He's paying for all he has done to everyone, why can't you all see that!" Alexis, Jason, and Sonny had entered the living room and Ric, Jax, and Courtney were looking at her as well. "I have to go," she smiled at the children and then headed for the door.

"Sara, please, don't leave," said Sonny, grabbing her arm to stop her. "I'm just trying to protect you."

"You lost that privilege when Adella gave me up for adoption!" Sara wrenched her arm free and moved past him, taking the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator.

"What the hell did you do?" Carly yelled at Sonny.

"I didn't do anything. I told her I didn't want her associating with anyone that has to do with Alcazar!" he said, shrugging his shoulders, as if that was a simple enough request.

"You are ridiculous!" Carly exclaimed. "The girl has known you for barely 24 hours and already you're throwing out ultimatums!"

"What is it with you and her anyway? What is your fascination with Lorenzo Alcazar?"

"Ugh!" Carly yelled, throwing her arms in the air and stomping upstairs before she said something she regretted.

Sonny turned away from his wife and saw Jason. "Where the hell have you been?" he asked.

"Following Alex . . . Sara wanted me to keep an eye on her, what the hell did I miss here?" he said as he stepped into the apartment.

"You missed my sister's proclamation of love for Alcazar!" he said. Then he pulled Jason into the hallway. "And what the hell do you mean you were following Alex? I thought I told you to stay away from her!"

"I was making sure she got back to the hotel safely," Jason growled in a low voice. Sonny may be his boss and best friend, but he was not too happy with how Sonny was trying to tell him who he could and could not be with.

"That is not your job," said Sonny, glaring at his right-hand man.

"Why don't you calm down Sonny before you freak the kids out!" Jason growled again.

"No! I will not calm down! I told you this morning to stay away from her! What part of that are you not getting?" Sonny was furious with both Sara and Jason at this point. He was going to have to do something about Alcazar himself.

It was ten o'clock when Sara arrived at Alcazar's place and everything was dark. The guard had disappeared and the lights were turned off. Sara knocked and then rang the doorbell. _I should have gone to the hotel . . . what the hell am I doing here?_ She asked herself.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," said Lorenzo as he

tied the belt of his robe and flicked on the lights. Rubbing his eyes, he opened the door and was surprised to see Sara. "Sara, what are you doing here? What's wrong?" he asked, thinking something had happened to Alex, as he stepped back so she could enter the room.

"It's getting worse Lorenzo," she said as she watched him shut and lock the door. "Sonny thinks I shouldn't have anything to do with either you or Alexandria! He's being overprotective and it's getting on my nerves!"

"Okay, calm down," said Lorenzo gently, hiding the smile that had formed on his lips at her exasperation. "Corinthos and I have never really gotten along, so it is natural for him to want to protect you from me," he said.

"Protect? More like control. I don't know why I even agreed to stay here in the first place . . . both him and Alexis do not believe that you're paying for all you've done and that you even helped find their children when Faith had them! You know what, I'm not even going to do this anymore . . . I'm just going to go home . . . back to Washington!" She got up from the couch and headed toward the door.

"Sara, wait. Please. I don't want you to leave. If you leave, Alexandria will too and I will not lose her again, not after we finally reconnected," he said. He did not want to lose Sara either. "I want you to stay here . . . with me."

"Why? So everything else could go to hell?" Sara turned to look at him, taking his face in her hands. "I love that you and Allie have reconnected, but where does that leave me? I know it would never really work between us," she said in a whisper.

"Why wouldn't it Sara? I want to make this work. I love you," he said.

"Because . . . what?" Sara stopped to look at him with wide eyes. "You barely know me."

"I know that I love you Sara and I don't want you to leave. I want you in my life," he said, pulling her into his arms and holding her close to him.

"Oh God," she said, burying her head in his neck, the smell of him causing shivers to run through her body. She suddenly moved back. "I – I have to go," she turned to leave when he grabbed her arm and she was back in his arms again. "Damn it!" she yelled as she used her fists trying to fight against him, to fight against her growing feelings as well.

"Sara! Stop!" he said, grabbing hold her hands. "Stop fighting this. I love you and I am not going to lose you!"

"How can you love me when I'm his sister, how can you?" she yelled, trying to get her hands free. "And why do I have to love you too?"

"I don't care who you are related to Sara. That does not matter to me. You matter," he said, realizing what she just said.

That stopped the fight in her and she felt herself go limp as she buried her head in his chest.

"We will work things out together Sara, just stay with me," he said, holding her close, never wanting to let her go again.

Sara only had enough strength to nod and when the tears stopped, she turned her head to look at him, and suddenly a hiccup came up and she brought a hand to her mouth and then hid her face again in his chest, her face red with embarrassment.

Lorenzo smiled as he stroked her hair. "Let me get you some water," he said, releasing her and walking over to the wet bar. He poured her a glass and sat down beside her again, handing it to her.

"Thank you," she said taking a drink of water, the hiccups finally going away. As she finished the glass, she set it down and looked at him. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's okay," he said, combing his hands through his hair. "Alexandria was supposed to come over tonight, but called and asked to come tomorrow instead, so I decided to have an early night."

"Looks like you needed it," she said, running a finger over his cheek. "You haven't been sleeping."

"A lot has been going on lately, and then I found out Alexandria was here, so I guess sleeping was pretty low on my list of priorities," he said with a slight smile.

"Right, you were there for Carly when the kids were missing," she looked down. She had heard about his relationship with Sonny's wife, but she did not want to get into those details at the moment. "I'm glad their alright. Michael, Morgan and Kristina are amazing kids."

"They are," he said. "What are thinking?" he asked, seeing that she wanted to say something, but didn't seem to know how to say it.

"I just wish that everything would go right with me and Sonny and everybody . . . I wish that he could see that you're a good man," she said, and then looked at him.

"Just give everyone time Sara," he said as he brushed some hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

A shiver ran through her at his touch and she leaned against his hand.

Lorenzo leaned in slowly and kissed her gently, savoring the taste and feel of her lips against his.

Sara felt herself falling into the kiss, but she stopped and leaned her head against his. "You have to get some sleep, I should go," she said, getting up and gasping when she was pulled back down onto the couch.

"I would sleep better with you beside me," Lorenzo whispered in her ear as he trailed his lips down her neck.

Sara shivered at his touch, a soft moan escaping her mouth as she moved her head to the side to give him more room. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Definitely," he said, scooping her into his arms and carrying her into his bedroom.

As he set her down on her feet, Sara watched as he removed his robe, a moan nearly coming from her lips as she watched him, realizing he had nothing on underneath. "Oh," was all she could say as she ran a hand down his chest.

"Damn it!" Alex grumbled as she looked at the clock, it was after midnight and Sara still wasn't home. Alex had no idea where she was, she was not answering her cell phone and Alex did not want to call her father and worry him. After everything that happened that evening, Alex had waited for Sara to get home so that they could talk. She was tired, angry and hungry. Deciding that she had had enough and needed some air, Alex grabbed her jacket and headed out of the hotel. She had no idea where she was going. After walking for a little bit, she came across a bar called Jake's. It was still open and she figured she needed a drink anyway.

Taking another swig from his bottle, Jason put it down with a thud, still not believing what Sonny had said to him earlier that evening, and blaming himself for what he had said to Alex.

He was on his second drink when the door opened. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was. He could smell her beautiful perfume as the door opened.

_Okay, not exactly what I was looking for,_ she thought as she looked around the grimy room. _Oh well, at least I won't be carded,_ she figured as she headed to the bar and saw the bar tender. The way he leered at her, she knew she would be able to get anything she wanted. "I'll have a beer," she said.

"She's underage Coleman," said a voice from across the bar as both Coleman and Alex turned.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Since when were you appointed as my keeper?" she asked, turning back to the bartender. "Don't listen to him," she said.

"It's true. I can even tell you who her father is, her birthday, and where she has a tattoo on her body," he said, taking another swallow of beer,

Alex turned back around, staring at him. "You have got to be kidding me!" she said. "You know nothing about me!" Alex was fuming. _How dare he?_ She thought, not even wanting to try to rein in her anger.

"No, but Ric Lansing does. He's a private investigator and we have a friend in the FBI who can get information on just about anyone," Jason said. _Well, for the two drinks I've had, I can say that I'm happy. Thank God I'm not drunk,_ he thought as he watched Alex.

"I don't believe you," said Alex. All she wanted was a drink and some fresh air, but instead, she was being harassed by a man she could not stop thinking about.

"Do what you want, it's a free country," said Jason, looking down at the woman who was frustrating him more and more every time he came in contact with her. "Just don't get arrested," he tossed over his shoulder as he slammed his now empty beer bottle on the bar, which was followed by some money to cover his tab and he walked out.

Alex rolled her eyes and looked back at Coleman who had an amused expression on his face. "You know what? Make it a double shot of tequila," she said, daring Coleman to deny her. Coleman smiled as he poured her the shot and watched as she gulped it down in one swallow.

Alex shook her head to try to clear it. She had never had tequila before, not to mention a double of it, and it burned like fire down her throat, although she did a pretty good job of not showing that to Coleman and had even ordered another for good measure. _Next time, stick to beer,_ she thought as she stumbled out the door of the bar. Her head spun as she tried to get her bearings and make her way back to the Metro-Court.

As he watched Alex stumble out the door, Jason shook his head and came out of the shadows where he had been waiting, and grabbed a hold of her before she could fall. "You shouldn't have done that," he said, giving her a hard, disapproving look.

"Like you care," Alex said, pulling her arm out of his grasp and almost falling again. The parking lot of Jake's spun as she tried to regain her equilibrium. "Why are you here?" she asked, trying to ignore the pounding in her head.

"I had a fight with Sonny . . . so did your friend. It's been a bad night needless to say," Jason said, putting one of her arms around his neck and lead her over to his car, which was parked not too far away.

"A fight? What happened to Sara? She still wasn't home when I left," Alex said, trying to think through the fogginess that was moving into her head. She started to worry about where Sara might be as Jason had her sit in the passenger seat.

"She probably went to Alcazar's, since he was the main topic of hers and Sonny's argument," he said, crouching down in beside her, watching Alex carefully. "You alright or do you need to throw-up?"

Alex glared at him. "I'm fine," she said, glad that she was right about where Sara could be. At least she knew Sara was safe. "Why do you care what happens to me?" Then she thought of something he said before and asked another question before he could answer the first. "What did you and your boss fight about?" she asked weakly as she tried to fight the nausea she was starting to feel.

"You," Jason stated simply as he watched her turn green. He grinned slightly, sure that she would not drink like this again after this experience was over. He looked around the floor of his car and spotted an empty brown paper bag and handed it to her. "Breathe into it, it'll help," he suggested.

Alex took the bag from him and did as Jason said, feeling the nausea lessen and her head had stopped spinning for the moment. "What about me?" she asked, looking into his deep blue eyes, finding it hard to look away from them. She remembered the kiss from earlier and found herself aching to kiss him again.

"Sonny thinks that I have feelings for you, and because you are Alcazar's daughter, I should not be associated with you . . . and neither should Sara," he said, not taking his eyes off her emerald green ones that now flashed bright with anger. He was starting to learn that she had a quick, hot temper.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Alex asked angrily, jumping to her feet and instantly regretting it as everything around her spun again.

Grabbing her arm, Jason sat her down again and grabbed the bag, holding it up to her face. "He is a father who has been through a lot and a brother who has just found another member of his family, he worries," Jason explained quietly.

Alex glared at him. "Whatever," she said. "Can you take me home?" she then asked, knowing that she would not be able to make it there on her own.

"I was going to anyway," said Jason as he stood up and closed her door. He then walked around the car and climbed in the driver's seat. What would have only taken five minutes turned into fifteen as Jason drove slowly, keeping an eye on Alex. He turned to face her once he pulled into a parking space at the hotel. "Don't let me catch you doing that again," he said in a hard voice.

Alex looked over at him, shooting daggers with her eyes. "Stop treating me like a child. I have had a few drinks before this, she said as she shoved open her door and stumbled out of the car, cursing as the world, again, took another spin.

"Apparently you haven't," Jason said as he ran around the car and caught her before she could crack her head on the pavement. Sighing, he scooped her into his arms and carried her inside the hotel and up to her room. He rummaged through her purse, muttering about all the junk she had in there, and opened the door. He placed her gently on the couch and headed into the kitchen, relieved to see a coffee pot sitting on the counter. He set about making a pot, and while that was going, he found a glass and filled it with water, bringing it out to Alex, who was sitting up with her head in her hands. "Drink this; it will make the spinning in your head stop."

Alex took the glass and drank the water. It did help. She looked up at Jason and saw the worry in his eyes. Not many men looked at her that way. "Why are you being so nice to me? You said this afternoon that you wanted nothing to do with me."

Jason looked down a moment, not liking his words thrown back at him. "I did say that, but I don't think that way now." Jason reached for a piece of hair that had become loose and he tucked it behind her ear. "I'm going to get you a cup of coffee. It will ease the headache and stop the nausea."

Alex nodded and watched as he walked into the kitchen. She stood up and pulled off her jacket and threw it on a nearby chair as she pushed her hair out of her face. She looked up as Jason came back in and handed her the coffee cup. "Thanks. You didn't answer my question. Why are you being nice to me? I have been acting like a spoiled brat since we met," she said, sipping the hot liquid.

"I wouldn't call you a spoiled brat, ass kicking yes, but not a spoiled brat,' (should be a " at the end) Jason smiled slightly as he took a sip of his own coffee. "I . . . uh . . . the reason I'm being nice to you is that I . . . uh . . . like you, I can see that you're a good person. Not like your father," he added under his breath, but he knew that she had heard him.

"Not like my father huh? Being that I don't know him too well, I am not exactly sure how I should take that," Alex said. "You like me? Is that where the kiss came in earlier?" she asked. The coffee was really helping with clearing her head.

"Yeah," he said, and then set the cup down on the low table in front of the couch. "I should get going," he said, not wanting to tell her the truth about what he was feeling.

"Jason, wait," Alex said as she stood up. She licked her lips nervously. "Can you stay with me? At least until Sara gets back? I don't want to be alone tonight."

Jason looked down at her. "I don't think that's a good idea Alex," he said. He continued to look into her eyes and knew he couldn't leave her. "I'll take the couch."

Alex nodded. "Thank you," she said. Then she walked over to him, stood on her toes, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

It was a mistake and Jason knew he should have stopped her, but the way her lips felt under his made Jason grab onto her, deepening the kiss.

Alex wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and melting in to the kiss completely. In the back of her mind, she knew she shouldn't be doing this, that it was risky and dangerous, but she wanted him so much. Alex had never felt this way before. When they broke apart for air, Alex took his hand and led him toward her bedroom.

Jason knew he should stop himself, but there was something about Alex that made him follow her into the room and soon he had her back in his arms, capturing her lips with his once more.

After a moment, Alex pulled away. She took a couple of steps back, pulled her shirt off over her head and sat on the bed. She looked up at Jason. "I want you to make love to me Jason," she said quietly, grabbing his hand as he walked closer to her. She was nervous, but right then she realized how much she wanted this and she wanted it with Jason.

Later, Alex lay in Jason's arms, loving how it felt to be wrapped in close to him.

"Are you alright?" Jason asked her as he ran a finger down her cheek gently.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said, closing her eyes at his touch. Then she smiled and turned slightly to look into his incredible blue eyes. "I was just thinking, if you and Sonny were fighting because he thought you had feelings for me, I wonder what he's going to think now." _And what about my father, _she asked her self, thinking of the man she had finally reconnected with.

Jason smiled slightly as he brushed a kiss over her brow. "Well, he'll just have to get used to it."

Alex nodded again. "They all will," she said before snuggling into his arms and closing her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sara could hear the water running in the bathroom, but she did not want to get up just yet. She knew it was daylight, but Lorenzo had obviously closed the blinds, and that was fine with her. Sara snuggled up against Lorenzo's pillow, loving the scent of his cologne left on the pillow. "Hmmmm . . ." she sighed with a contented smile as she began to drift back to sleep.

Lorenzo came out of the bathroom and looked at Sara lying on the bed. He quietly walked over to the bed and sat beside her, gently trailing a finger down her back.

A smile came to Sara's face and she shivered as his finger traced lazy circles on her back. "What?" she asked, putting her face back in the pillow.

"Time to get up," Lorenzo whispered as he leaned in closer to her ear, brushing her hair away from her face and smiling as she continued to hide her face. "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" she whispered, moving her head slowly to look at him, noticing that he did not have any clothes on. Raising am eyebrow, she smiled. "Is that my surprise?"

Lorenzo smiled. "Part of it," he said. "But you have to get out of bed to see the rest." He got up off the bed and walked over to the bathroom door.

Sara watched him, soaking in the lean, hard muscles of his body as he moved. With a sigh, and then a groan, Sara got out of bed, taking the bed sheet with her as she walked toward him.

Lorenzo took her hand and guided her into the bathroom. The lights were off and the shades drawn. There were candles on every surface and the large Jacuzzi style tub was filled with frothy, scented bubbles and surrounded by more candles. "What do you think?" he asked. "I thought you would like this better than a quick shower."

"Lorenzo," she smiled as she looked at the candles surrounding the bathroom. "It's beautiful." Turning to him, Sara reached up to kiss him.

Lorenzo pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply as he pulled the sheet still wrapped around her body away and lifted her into his arms and carried her to the tub. He gently settled her into the warm water and climbed in with her, never once breaking the kiss. He then moved so she was sitting with her back resting against his chest. "I wish we could stay like this always," he said quietly, relaxing in the warm water.

"Mmm, me too," Sara whispered as she leaned her head against his neck.

Alex awoke early the next morning and looked over to see Jason still sleeping. She smiled and climbed carefully out of the bed, not wanting to wake him. She grabbed her robe and pulled it on as she headed into the kitchen to make a fresh pot of coffee. As she waited for the coffee to be ready, Alex thought about the night before. Jason had been great, but she had no idea what was going to happen now. Alex wasn't sure how Jason was going to feel about all of this when he woke up. Once the coffee was ready, Alex poured herself a cup and went into the living room. She had plenty of time before she was supposed to meet with her father, so she decided to take her time in getting ready.

Jason stirred and turned over, realizing that Alex was no longer beside him. Jason got up, pulled on his jeans and walked out into the living room where he saw Alex sitting on the couch. "Morning," he said as he leaned over the back of the couch and kissed her on the cheek.

Alex looked up at him and smiled. _So far so good,_ she thought to herself. He didn't seem to be rushing to leave. "Morning," she said. "There's a fresh pot of coffee in the kitchen if you want." She watched him walk into the kitchen and then came back with a cup and sat beside her on the couch.

After taking a sip of his coffee, Jason set it down. "How's the hangover?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Fine," said Alex, remembering the two double shots of tequila from last night and all the events leading up until now. Alex felt her cheeks redden as she also remembered how forward she had been with him. "What happens now?" she asked bluntly, patience had never been one of her virtues.

"Well, it is a little too late to ask you out on a date, but . . . I would like to take you out for dinner some night," he said, knowing that he should not be surprised at her bluntness.

Alex smiled. "I would love that . . . just not Jake's," she said with a laugh. Then another question popped into her head and it was out of her mouth before she could stop herself. "Jason, doesn't it bother you?"

"Bother me?" he asked, puzzled as to what Alex was talking about. Although he had been unsure of his real feelings for her, he knew now that he wanted to continue to be with her and would do anything to make that happen.

"Well, you and my father don't exactly get along, you had a fight with your boss over me, and I am ten years younger than you. Take your pick," she said, not sure why she was pushing this, but she wanted to know what he was feeling and thinking.

Jason sighed as he looked at her, he could see the questions and doubt in her eyes. "The age thing is something to get used to. Sonny and I will be fine. And as for Alcazar . . ." he turned her face to look right at him. "I'll deal with him." Jason then leaned in and kissed her gently. The gentle kiss then became more deep and passionate.

Alex wrapped her arms around Jason's neck, returning the kiss passionately, not even hearing the door open behind them.

"What the hell is going on here!" asked Lorenzo as he stepped into the living room ahead of Sara.

Sara's eyes opened wide as she saw Jason and Alex break apart. "Oh My God," she said as she tried to hide a smile. She had a feeling she knew exactly what was going on as Alex was clad only in her robe and Jason only had on a pair of jeans, which left his hard chest and six-pack abs visible.

"Dad! Sara! Hi!" Alex exclaimed in surprise as she pulled away from Jason and jumped off the couch, aware that she was wearing her pale blue silk robe – with nothing underneath – and Jason was sitting shirtless and in jeans on the couch. "I thought I was going to meet you at your place," she said, trying to act like nothing was going on.

Jason tried to hide a slight smile as Alex flustered around, but that smile faded when he looked into Alcazar's cold, hard eyes. Jason stood up and put his hand on Alex's shoulder to calm and support her.

"I came to drop Sara off. What the hell are you doing here Morgan?" asked Alcazar, hating the man more and more at that moment.

"Lorenzo, stop . . ." Sara was going to say more, but the look he gave her made her stop herself. He was angry and she could see it in his eyes. Sighing, she sat in the closet chair, deciding to wait the two men out and be there for Alex, even if Lorenzo got mad at her.

Jason stepped in front of Alex, wanting to protect her from her father's anger, aware that he was only wearing jeans. "Alex wasn't feeling well last night and asked me to stay with her," he said, leaving out the fact that the reason she hadn't been feeling well was because she had been drunk.

"And why would she ask you, of all people, to stay with her? Again, why were you here in the first place?" Lorenzo asked, not liking the implications of why they were together in the first place.

Alex knew what her father was thinking and it did not look good. Alex turned to Jason. "Maybe you should go. I'll call you later," she said, pleading with her eyes for him to leave without further problems.

"Yes, _Jason_, maybe you should go. And believe me, Alexandria will not be calling you," said Alcazar taking a step toward Jason.

Not wanting this to get any worse, Sara jumped up from her seat and planted herself in between the two men. "Maybe you should both leave," she said firmly, making sure they could both see that she was serious.

Alex was grateful to Sara as Jason and her father continued to glare at each other. She watched as Jason broke the stare and walked into her bedroom – Alex made sure to avert her gaze from her father's at that moment – and came out fully dressed. He grabbed his jacket, and with a last look at her, he left the room. Alex had no idea what was going through his head at that moment and hoped that this did not ruin whatever it was that was starting between them.

Sara saw how uncomfortable Alex was as Lorenzo continued to stand there, probably waiting for his daughter to explain what happened. "Lorenzo, please trust me. I need to talk to Alex. You can come back in an hour or two and speak to her yourself."

Lorenzo looked from Sara to his daughter. He knew he wasn't going to win this one, so he nodded. "Alright, but I will be back here this afternoon. We are going to need to talk about this," he said, looking right at Alex. He gently kissed Sara on the cheek and left.

As soon as the door shut, Sara counted to ten before she turned to Alex. "So, was he good in bed?" she asked, a smile coming to her face.

Alex stared at her friend a moment. "Ummm . . ." she looked down and then sat on the couch. "Yeah, I guess . . . I don't really have anything to compare him to." She was still reeling from her father finding her and Jason, so she was not even paying attention to what she was saying. Luckily they had only been kissing.

"You were drunk last night, weren't you? That's why you weren't feeling well," said Sara, folding her arms across her chest. "Allie, where did you go last night?"

"A bar called Jake's," Alex said. "Jason was there and tried to stop the bartender from serving me, and I got angry with him. He left and I had some tequila. Jason was waiting outside and brought me here," she finished, knowing the underage drinking lecture was going to come soon.

"And the two of you decided to jump into bed together?" Sara asked, her eyes running down Alex's body. "Of course, after a cup of water and a cup of coffee."

"Stop it!" Alex said, hating it when Sara went into her mother mode. "I was not drunk, I was tipsy. And we did not exactly plan on this happening. We kissed . . . and I . . . I asked him to . . . to make love to me," she finished, not looking at Sara. Alex's cheeks reddened again as she remembered that, hoping that he would not think she was a child and walk away from her.

"Apparently, you're glowing," said Sara, looking at her friend and seeing how happy she was for the first time in a long time.

"I could say the same about you," Alex said. "I don't remember you being here all night and then walking in the door with my father this morning. Have a good night?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"After the fight with Sonny, I couldn't come back here. I didn't want to chance Sonny coming over here, so I went to Lorenzo's . . . where I thought you would be," Sara said, looking over at Alex.

"You had a fight with Sonny? He must have had a busy night because Jason said he had a fight with him last night too, which is why he was at the bar when I got there."

Sara nodded her head and then jumped when her cell phone began to ring. "Hello. John? Hi. Oh no . . . I'll be in Washington in two hours." Sara hung up and jumped to her feet, grabbing her jacket. "We have to go home."

Alex watched Sara's actions in confusion. "What's wrong?" Alex did not want to leave now, not after what had happened with her and Jason.

"Adam's missing, he ran away from the school," Sara answered as she grabbed her jacket, purse and keys.

"Ran away? When? How long has he been missing?" Alex asked as she ran to get dressed. Throwing on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, Alex was frantic. Adam was like a little brother to her and she didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

"John said he went missing last night. He said that it looked like Adam might have just got up and walked off the campus. They have people looking for him." Sara said as Alex came running out of her bedroom and then headed to the door and flung it open, letting out a scream when she saw Sonny on the other side. "Damn it . . . you scared the hell out of me!" she exclaimed.

Sonny took in the look in her eyes and knew something was wrong. "What's going on?" he asked. Then he saw Alexandria come into the room, and felt his blood boil. Jason had just gotten back to his penthouse and when Sonny had questioned him as to where he had been all night, all he got was a slammed door in his face. He knew exactly where he had been and who with.

"Don't even think about it Sonny. We don't have time for this. One of our students went missing from the school," Sara said as she pushed past Sonny with Alex right on her heels.

"Missing? Maybe I can help," Sonny offered, seeing the fear in his sister's eyes, a fear he had just gone through when his own children had gone missing. Although Sonny had come to talk to Sara about her involvement with Alcazar and his daughter, he knew that now was not the time.

"Alright," said Sara as she pulled a picture out of her purse. "His name is Adam and he is six-years-old . . . and he's deaf. Do you know Sign Language?"

Sonny looked up at her. "Sign Language?" he asked as he shook his head no. "But I can get some men together and keep an eye out for him." Sonny looked down at the picture of a little boy with dark hair and his two front teeth missing. "How long has he been missing?"

"Since last night . . . it seems that he just got up and walked out of the school and off the campus. Sonny, if you find him, call me on my cell phone immediately. Alex and I are heading back to Washington to see if we can track him down," Sara said as she took Alex by the hand and led her toward the car and got in.

Sonny looked at the picture again and then pulled out his phone. "Jason. Call Stan and meet me at the Metro-Court," he said and then hung up, not giving Jason a chance to say anything.

"Sara, what if he's hurt?" Alex asked in a small voice as they drove out of Port Charles and headed toward Washington. It was going to be a long drive and Alex was hoping he was just hiding somewhere on the grounds and would be found by the time they got there.

"We can't think like that Allie, we just can't. He'll be okay, I know he'll be okay," Sara said, tears flowing down her face. _Please God, let him be okay,_ she thought.

Alex nodded her head, drawing strength from that. _Why did we leave him? So I could confront my father, that sure is working out great_, she thought to herself. "This is all my fault," she whispered.

"No Alex, it's mine. I told him we would be back the next day," she said.

"But I'm the one that convinced you to go to Port Charles in the first place. If we never left, Adam would be fine," Alex said and then heard Sara's cell phone ring.

Picking the phone up, Sara it the send button. "Hello? Sonny, have you found anything?"

"Yeah, he's here in Port Charles at the Metro-Court. Jason found him wandering around," Sonny answered as he looked over at Jason with the little boy.

"We're on our way!" Sara exclaimed as she hung up the phone and swung the car into a u-turn, making both she and Alex sick before flooring the car back toward Port Charles. An hour later they were back at the Metro-Court, the guard telling them that Adam had been taken back to Sonny's. Nodding, Sara and Alex ran back to the car and drove over to Sonny's. When they reached the penthouse floor, Sara and Alex rushed past the guard and into Sonny's penthouse. "Adam!" she breathed out when she saw Sonny, Jason and Adam on the couch. Carly and the children were also there. Adam turned when Jason tapped him on the shoulder and pointed toward Sara and Alex. He jumped off of Sonny's lap and ran right over to them. Taking him in her arms, Sara hugged him tightly.

Alex was so glad that he was safe and she quickly looked him over to make sure he had suffered no injuries and was amazed at how calm he was. Once Sara put him down, Alex hugged him and then sat on the floor in front of him and began to sign, talking out loud so that everyone else could hear. "How did you get here?" she asked him.

Jason watched in amazement as Alex talked with the little boy.

Crouching down beside them, Sara's eyes widened as Adam began his tale of how he had snuck out of the school and took a bus all the way to Port Charles, and had even paid the driver from his allowance that he had been saving up. "Adam!" she scolded as she signed to him. Adam looked down at the sharpness of her signing, and Sara immediately regretted how abrupt she had been. Raising his face to hers, Sara smiled at him. "I love you so much Adam, and it scared us when we found out you were missing," she said and signed.

Adam signed that he was sorry. He looked at Sara and then Alex, then the other people in the room and back to Alex again, using puppy dog eyes that he knew always got to her. Alex laughed and rolled her eyes as she watched Alex's hands and facial expressions. "Yes, we will feed you and stop yelling, but don't you ever do this again or I will ring your neck," she signed back.

"Alright, I have to call John and let him know that we found Adam," said Sara. She looked at Alex. "Stay with him a moment while I make the call." Sara got up, nodded to Sonny and Jason and then walked into the kitchen with them behind her. "Thank you so much . . . both of you. You have no idea how it means to me that you were there and found him. He could have been sick or worse."

"I'm glad we were able to help," Sonny said, knowing what Sara had been going through and seeing how much she cared about the little boy. "We actually didn't have to do too much though; he kind of just walked up to Jason and started signing at him. I had told Jason what you told me about him not being able to hear, so he knew this was the kid you were looking for."

Sara couldn't help it as she walked up to Sonny and hugged him, and then Jason was next, which obviously made him uncomfortable. "We've got to get him something to eat. Is there a Chinese place near here?"

"You are not feeding that kid Chinese food," Sonny shook his head. "I will cook something for all of us." He walked away muttering something about wishing the people in his life would eat healthy for once.

"He likes Chinese," Sara whispered to Jason so that Sonny would not hear as he rummaged through the fridge and started pulling out vegetables and the makings of a salad.

Jason held up his hands. "Get the kid to convince him, there's nothing any of us could do to change his mind."

"I guess I'm going to have to get the Chinese when Allie and I take him home. We're going to have to go with him . . . probably for good."

"For good?" Jason asked, his eyes searching out Alex and finding her sitting with Adam, a bright smile on her face. "I thought you came here to find your family and get to know them?" he added. He knew that if Sara left, Alex would too.

"Sonny wants me to stay . . . Lorenzo wants me to stay, but Adam ran off. He'll do it again," Sara said with a sigh.

"Does he have any family?" Jason asked as an idea started to form in his mind. At this point, he would do anything to keep Alex from leaving.

"No, they died a couple of months ago in a car accident."

Jason nodded his head, thinking that maybe his plan might be reasonable to her. "Have you ever thought about adopting him?" he asked. "I could see how much you love Adam."

"I have . . . quite a few doctors have told me that I cannot have children so, it would be natural to adopt," Sara said, and then realized that she had said too much. "Please, don't tell Sonny about my not being able to have children . . . or Alex."

Jason nodded his head in promise. "I won't say anything. But it seems as if you have thought about this before."

Sara nodded. "Jason," she took his arms and led him out into the hallway. "All the judge has to do is sign the papers and Adam is mine." Just then her phone rang and Sara saw that it was John. She had almost forgotten about calling him. "John, he was here in Port Charles and we have him. What? He did? Thank you so much John!" Sara hung up the phone and looked at Jason with a wide smile on her face. "John convinced the judge to push up the paperwork in light of what happened and Adam is now mine."

"Congratulations," said Jason. Just then they heard Sonny calling that lunch was ready. "We should head in before he comes looking for us."

"Oh, and Jason," said Sara as she stopped him from going into the apartment. "I love Alex like she was my own sister. Don't hurt her."

Jason looked down at Sara in surprise. "I don't intend to," he said seriously as he opened the door for her. They walked in and Jason went right to Alex before she could enter the kitchen. He grabbed her hand and pulled out into the hall and into the stairwell. "We need to talk," he said.

"Okay. What's going on?"

"I don't care what Sonny or your father says . . . I want to be with you," he said.

Alex looked up at him. "I want to be with you too Jason," she said, rising on her toes to kiss him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So," said Sara a week later as she and Alex packed everything in their apartment in Washington. She had promised both Lorenzo and Sonny that they would be back by tomorrow. "How does it feel having Jason in your life?"

"It's great," Alex said. The more time they spent together, the more she felt she was falling for him, the only glitch being her father. Alex had avoided talking to him about what he walked in on, using Adam and moving permanently to Port Charles as an excuse. "There's a lot more to him than he shows to everyone," she added, thinking of Jason's gentleness and his unconditional love for those that he cared about.

Sara smiled. "I know, I got the rare chance of seeing a little bit of that myself. He seems to show it only to those that he cares about . . . Michael, Morgan, Kristina, you." Sara looked over at Alex. "You know, there's more to your father than you give him credit for."

Alex looked over at Sara and sighed. She knew that Sara was in love with her father and it was a little weird at times when she thought about it. "Sara, there is no way he is ever going to accept me and Jason," Alex said as she closed up a box of books. Needing to change the subject, Alex asked, "So, how's Adam doing?" She had been excited when Sara told her that she had adopted him.

"He's packing up his room at the school. He is so excited about having a real home," Sara said as she went to lift a heavy box, suddenly, she grabbed onto her side in pain and feeling very dizzy, she sat down, gasping for breath.

"Sara, what's wrong?" Alex asked in alarm, going to Sara's side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just felt a sharp pain . . ." She stopped and then was up and running to the bathroom, slamming the door shut as she got to the toilet, the contents, or lack thereof, coming up.

Alex had noticed that Sara had been looking pale and tired over the last few days. She ran and got a glass of water and waited for Sara to come out of the bathroom. When she did, Alex could see how pale she was and for the first time noticed the dark circles under her friend's eyes. She handed the glass to Sara and led her to the couch. "Why don't we take a break," she suggested, watching Sara's face as she sipped the water slowly.

"I'm fine Alex," Sara said, seeing the worried look in the younger girl's eyes. "It's just the stomach flu. I should be fine in a couple of days."

"Well, when we have everything packed and out of here, and we pick up Adam, you should rest. There has been a lot going on for both of us, its no wonder you're sick," Alex said as she leaned back on the couch and rubbed her neck. She was also tired and couldn't wait to get back to Port Charles – and to Jason.

"Trust me; as soon as we get back to Port Charles and our new apartment, I plan on sleeping for the next week! Sonny and Jason are helping with moving all the furniture in, so we won't have to worry about that," she said, taking another sip of water before getting up. "Let's get this done. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we're back in New York." Sara put the cup down and started back to work, leaving the heavier lifting to Alex for now.

It took the rest of the afternoon to finish getting everything packed and loaded into the truck that Alex and Sara had rented. Alex drove, as Sara was still not feeling well, and they picked up a very excited Adam and his belongings. By the time they reached Port Charles, Alex was exhausted and grateful that Sonny and Jason had gotten all their furniture into the apartment.

Once the last box was set down, Sara sat on the couch with Adam in her lap. He was soon fast asleep. "Tired little guy," Sara said, running her hand through Adam's dark hair. "You should get to bed too," said Alex as she lifted Adam gently and put him in his new bedroom, and then she went back out into the living room, putting on her jacket and grabbing her purse.

Sara looked up and watched Alex. She knew her friend was also tired, but Sara knew that she was anxious about seeing and spending time with Jason. "Going to see Jason?" She asked with a smile. Jason and Sonny had left about an hour ago, after helping to bring all the boxes in.

"Yeah, I want to see him tonight before seeing my father tomorrow," Alex said, rolling her eyes at the last part. She was still uneasy around her father since the morning he walked in on her and Jason.

"Hey," Sara said, causing Alex to stop at the door and turn back to look at her. "Be careful, okay?"

Alex smiled. "I will," she promised. After leaving the apartment, Alex got into her car and drove over to Harbor View Towers, quickly making her way to the elevator and up to the penthouse floor.

* * *

Jason looked up from lighting the last candle on the table when he heard a knock on the door. He walked over and opened it, seeing Alex standing there on the other side, looking tired, but happy. "Hey," he said with a smile playing over his lips – a rare occurrence for him until Alex came into his life.

"Hey," Alex said, stepping into the room when he moved back from the door. She turned to look at him. "I missed you," she added quietly, wanting nothing more at this moment than to be in arms.

Jason walked to her and wrapped her in his arms, feeling how well they fit together. He leaned in and kissed her before moving back slightly and taking her hand. "Come on," he said, leading her into the kitchen where there were two candles lit and dinner waiting.

"Jason, this is great," Alex said, realizing that she hadn't eaten since that afternoon. "You did all this for me?" she asked, feeling tears fill her eyes, overwhelmed at the feelings flowing through her.

"Yes," Jason said, taking her into his arms, leaning his chin on the top of her head. "I've missed you."

Alex turned in his arms, running her fingers through his spiky hair, pulling his head closer to hers. She kissed him, deepening the kiss more and more.

"What about dinner?" Jason asked against her lips.

"Dinner could wait," Alex said as she took his hand and lead him to the couch. "Right now, I want to be with you Jason."

Jason nodded as he took her lips once more, letting his hands run through her hair, and then down her back, sliding them under her shirt and touching her bare skin.

Alex shivered slightly at his touch, his fingers igniting bursts of heat wherever he touched her. Alex loved the way he touched her. She pulled Jason's shirt up over his strong abs, breaking the kiss to pull it over his head, marveling at his hard chest and chiseled muscles. Alex ran her hands down his chest to his flat, washboard stomach. She leaned back against the cushions on the couch, pulling Jason over her.

Careful not to put his full weight on her, Jason settled in between her legs as his lips traveled from her lips to her exposed throat. Jason ran his hands over her body, helping her to shed both of their remaining clothes. He moved to her ear, whispering, "I love you."

Later, Alex lay wrapped in Jason's arms; she turned her head to look at him. "Jason, did you mean what you said earlier?" she asked. Alex needed to know that he meant it and didn't just say it in the midst of passion. She wanted to confess to being in love with Jason as well, but needed to be sure he really felt the same way.

"Yes," he whispered, his hand running down the side of her face. "I love you Allie."

Alex smiled and closed her eyes at his touch. "I love you too Jason," she whispered back, opening her eyes and kissing him lightly. "So, how about some of that dinner?" she asked, suddenly feeling very hungry.

* * *

Lorenzo stood outside the door to Sara and Alex's new apartment. He was supposed to see Alex tomorrow, but with the way she had been avoiding him, he did not want to give her a chance to back out. He knocked on the door and smiled when Sara opened it.

"Hi," she said, glad to see him. "Come in."

Lorenzo walked into the living room and looked around. There were boxes piled around the room. He turned to Sara and pulled her into his arms, kissing her gently. "How are you?" he asked, taking in her tired and pale face.

"I'm just a little tired," she whispered, a yawn escaping as she smiled.

"You look it. You should be in bed," Lorenzo said, leading her over to the couch and sitting beside her. "Is Adam sleeping?" he asked. Lorenzo had been surprised when Sara told him about the little boy, but once he met him, he liked Adam right away and had asked Sara to teach him Sign Language so that he could communicate with him.

"Yup, the trip and all the excitement wore him out. John told me that Adam did his packing on his own. It's still a surprise that I have him," Sara said with a tired smile.

"I'm glad that you're happy Sara," Lorenzo said as he kissed her on the forehead. "Adam's a special kid and you'll do a great job with him." Lorenzo looked around the cozy apartment, figuring his own daughter was hiding in her room. "Is Alexandria here? I was hoping to talk to her tonight and not give her a chance to cancel on me again."

"She won't cancel on you Lorenzo; she knows that you both need to talk. But she's not here; she left about an hour ago," Sara said as another yawn escaped her.

Lorenzo nodded his head, not wanting to push, as he could see how tired Sara was. "Come on," he said as he pulled her up off the couch. "You obviously need to rest. Which room is yours?"

"Straight ahead," Sara answered, walking in front of him. She stopped at one of the doors, making sure Adam was fast asleep before going into her room. Sara grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a tank top and quickly changed in the bathroom adjoining her and Alex's room. After quickly washing her face and brushing her teeth, Sara re-entered her room.

Lorenzo smiled at how beautiful she looked in the simple outfit. He gently led her to her bed; pulling the blanket over her once she was settled. "I'll come by tomorrow to see you," he said. He wanted to stay, but he could see how worn out she was and he knew she needed to rest. As he moved away, Lorenzo felt Sara's hand grab his, and he turned back to her.

"Please, Lorenzo, don't leave me," Sara whispered, feeling a desperate need to have him close to her.

Lorenzo looked down at her. "Are you sure Sara?" he asked, concern filling his voice. He didn't like the way she looked, her face was even more pale than it was before – if that was possible – and her eyes were glassy and unfocused.

"I don't want to be alone tonight Lorenzo . . . please . . . hold me," Sara pleaded in a soft voice, sitting up to slide his suit jacket from his shoulders.

Lorenzo helped her to slide the jacket off. He then bent and pulled off his shoes and climbed onto the bed beside her, pulling her into his arms. Lorenzo was worried about her. "I think you should see a doctor Sara," he whispered in her ear, stroking her hair back from her face, at the same time checking to see if she had a fever.

"It's just the stomach flu Lorenzo, nothing to worry about . . ." but even as she said this, she began to shiver uncontrollably. "Oh God Lorenzo . . . I can't stop shivering."

"That's it, I'm taking you to the hospital," Lorenzo said as he got up off the bed and pulled his shoes back on.

"No, no Lorenzo, I'll be find, it's just . . . ow!" Sara cried as she grabbed her side again, this time the pain was worse, far worse, than earlier.

At her cry of pain, Lorenzo turned and dropped to his knees at her side. "Sara, what is it?"

"I can't breathe," Sara gasped out before another wave of pain coursed through her body and she passed out.

"Sara!" Getting no answer, Lorenzo pulled out his cell phone and called an ambulance, while he waited, Lorenzo quickly checked on Adam. He knew that if the boy woke up; he would be frightened and not able to understand. Lorenzo pulled out his cell phone again and called Alex.

* * *

Jason's eyelids opened as he heard a phone ringing. Reaching down, he grabbed Alex's phone from the floor. "Hello?" he asked his voice thick with sleep.

"Who the hell is this?" came Lorenzo's voice on the other end.

Alex stirred when she heard Jason talking and saw him with her phone. "What's going on?" she asked him sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

Jason handed the phone to her. "It's your father," he said.

Alex rolled her eyes as she took the phone from him. "Hello," she said.

"Alex, I need you at your apartment now. Sara passed out," Lorenzo's voice was full of worry for Sara and anger at his own daughter as he ran a finger down the side of her face. She was beginning to get hot.

"I'm on my way," Alex said as she hung up. She knew Sara hadn't been feeling well and Alex had left her alone with Adam. Alex jumped off the couch and gathered her clothes, starting to pull them on.

"What's wrong?" asked Jason as he grabbed his own clothes, getting dressed.

"Sara passed out. My dad is with her at the apartment. He's going to need help with Adam," Alex said, worried about Sara. "I have to get there."

"I'm going with you," said Jason as he led her out of the apartment, grabbing his jacket along the way.

They reached the apartment quickly, and Alex burst in to see a team of paramedics strapping Sara onto a gurney. Lorenzo was watching and Alex saw the flash of anger in his eyes when he turned to her and Jason. Ignoring her father, Alex went into Adam's room to make sure he was okay. Adam continued to sleep; unaware of what was going on. Alex left the room and walked up to her father. "What happened?" she asked.

"I came over to see you . . . you weren't here . . . although, now I can see why," Alcazar began, clenching his right hand into a fist as he looked between his daughter and Jason. Then he continued. "I could see that Sara was not feeling well, so I took her to her room and made sure she was settled for bed. I was about to leave, but she asked me to stay, saying that she did not want to be alone tonight, she started to shake uncontrollably, had some sort of pain in her side and passed out."

Alex shook her head, trying to piece together what her father just told her and the events that had happened earlier that afternoon. "She said it was the stomach flu. Sara wasn't feeling well earlier and threw up a couple of times, but she didn't seem concerned about it."

Lorenzo nodded his head, seeing the concern and fear in his daughter's eyes, but was too angry to back down. "That's what she told me too." He folded his arms as he kept his eyes on Sara. "If anything happens to her . . ."

"She'll be fine dad . . . she has to," Alex said quietly, watching as the paramedics wheeled Sara out of the apartment.

Jason stayed silent through the entire exchange between father and daughter, feeling the tension throughout the room. "I'll go with them. Make sure Sara's okay. I have to call Sonny anyway," Jason said as he ran a hand down Alex's cheek and kissed her on her head. He then walked out of the apartment, following Alcazar and the paramedics.

Alex stood in the middle of the living room, scared for her friend. She checked on Adam again and saw that he was still sleeping. Then Alex sat on the couch and waited.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, Lorenzo had been told by the emergency room doctors to stay in the waiting area and they would let him know what was going on as soon as they had some answers. Lorenzo paced the small waiting area and stopped when he saw Jason walk in. "What are you doing here Morgan?" he asked, advancing on the younger man.

"Sara is family, I am here to make sure she's alright," said Jason, making sure to keep his temper in check. He had called Sonny, and both he and Carly were on their way to the hospital along with Ric, Alexis and Courtney. Jason had been told that Jax was taking the kids over to Alex's to stay with Adam so that Alex could be at the hospital for Sara as well. "I am not going to do this with you Alcazar. This is not the time or the place and I am not in the mood."

"You're not in the mood?" Alcazar asked with mock surprise. "I am going to tell you this once, and only once Morgan, stay away from my daughter."

Jason just shook his head. "I will not abandon her, unlike you." Jason's voice was hard as ice as his eyes blazed at Alcazar.

Lorenzo stared at Jason, wanting to wrap his hands around the man's neck for what he said. "If I ever see you near Alexandria again, I will kill you myself," he growled.

"The same goes for you where Sara is concerned," Jason said in an equally low and dangerous voice. "Sara was perfectly fine until you came into her life."

"I did nothing to her!" Alcazar shouted, feeling the hold on his emotions begin to break. "Sara was sick all day according to Alex, who by the way left her alone with a deaf little boy to be with you! If I hadn't shown up, who knows what would have happened to her!"

"So this is my fault?" said a voice behind Lorenzo.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lorenzo turned around to look at his daughter. "I didn't say that," he growled, and then changed the subject by pointing at Jason and practically shouting, "I don't want you with this man ever again, do you understand me?"

Alex stared at her father, her mouth practically hitting the floor. "You CANNOT and WILL NOT tell me who I can and cannot see! You may be my father, and I use that word very loosely, but I will not allow you to dictate my life!" Alex yelled, not caring who heard her at this point. She was so angry and so tired of it all. She had heard what her father and Jason had said to each other, the threats they had thrown at each other in regards to her and Sara. Having had enough at this point, Alex turned and bolted down the hall, leaving her father and Jason to look after her.

"Someone better tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" said a voice from behind Lorenzo. Rolling his eyes and taking a breath, Lorenzo turned to face Sonny.

Lorenzo took in Sonny's disheveled look and then fear, confusion, and anger that played over his face. Not really in the mood for a third fight in the last five minuets, he explained all that had happened that evening.

"And what were you doing at my sister's apartment in the first place?" Sonny asked, his anger boiling over, forgetting the fact that this man had probably saved his sister's life.

"I went over there to see my daughter, who by the way, lives there as well," Lorenzo said. "But she wasn't there," he added, shooting Jason an angry look.

Sonny turned to Jason. "We'll. Talk. Later." Sonny turned back to Lorenzo. "You ever come within two feet of my sister, I will kill you myself."

"I will be here for Sara as long as she wants me," Lorenzo said. There was a lot of tension and he couldn't bear being in the small space with Sonny any longer. He needed to get away, but not too far away and opted to wait across the hall.

Sonny walked over to Jason next, trying his best to reign in his anger and keep from strangling his best friend. "I thought I told you to stay away from her Jason. She is the daughter of our enemy, and you decide to jump in bed with her! Don't you dare tell me that you are in love with that tramp?"

"Don't ever call her that again Sonny! I am in love with Alex and there is nothing that you can do about it." Jason knew that Sonny would be angry, but he was close to crossing the line.

Sonny shook his head. "You need to stay away from her Jason. That _girl_," he said, emphasizing the word girl, "is nothing but trouble," he ground out, so angry that he was ready to punch Jason just to knock some sense into the younger man.

"Lorenzo is trouble. Alex isn't, damn it Sonny," Jason then walked away, following Alex to where they had Sara. "How is she?" he asked, gently putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Nobody has told me anything yet," Alex said quietly, wishing that Jason would not touch her right now. She turned to Jason, wiping her tears. "I heard what Sonny said Jason." Alex looked up at him, into his crystal clear blue eyes. "I don't think I could do this," she whispered, almost not able to get the words out.

"Alex, Sonny is just worried about Sara, he was talking without thinking. And I don't care what anyone else thinks, I love you and that's all that matters. I don't want to lose you Alex," Jason said as he gently stroked the side of her face.

Alex looked up at Jason again, the tears running down her cheeks. "I don't want to lose you either Jason, but I heard what my father said and if we stay together, then I will lose you for good, and I couldn't bare that. This is for the best."

"Alex, I am more than capable of taking care of myself, you do not have to worry about protecting me," said Jason, realizing that was what she was trying to do. "I know your scared Alex, but I love you and that's all that should matter."

"I love you too Jason. I love you too much to see you hurt or killed because of me," Alex said, hearing how her voice shook as she tried to hold in her sorrow. Not being able to look in his eyes anymore, she backed away from Jason and walked away, feeling as if her heart was ripping in two.

* * *

Sonny paced back and forth in the waiting room. "What is taking so damn long?" he asked in frustration. He wanted to know what was going on with Sara. Sonny had no idea where Jason went either, which was making him even more angry.

"Hey," said Carly as she walked up to her husband, taking him in her arms. "She'll be okay."

"She'll only be okay if she stays away from Alcazar." Sonny needed to make sure that both his sister and his best friend stayed away from his enemies, and that included Alexandria Alcazar. He just needed to figure out how he was going to make that happen.

"She's in love with him," said Carly as she turned his head to face her. She knew Sonny was trying to come up with a plan for keeping those that he loved from the ones they loved. "She won't stay away from him, Sonny. Or from Alex."

Sonny glared at his wife with dark eyes. "First he tries to take you away and now my sister. And that daughter of his is trying to take Jason away too. This has to stop Carly. Once and for all."

"If you do that, you'll loose them both." With that, Carly walked away and headed to where Lorenzo was sitting. "Are you alright?"

"I will be once I know what's going on," Lorenzo answered, not taking his eyes from the doors leading to where Sara was. "She was so pale Carly, and shaking so much. I wanted to pick her up and carry her here myself, but I knew that I couldn't leave Adam alone." Lorenzo had come to care about the little boy since he had met him.

"You really do love her," Carly said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Lorenzo looked up at her. "I do Carly. I love her very much."

"Jason loves your daughter too, Lorenzo, just as you love Sara."

Lorenzo shook his head. "I don't want to hear that Carly. I know how much you care about Jason, but I will not have my daughter with him. And from I witnessed a little while ago, they won't be." Lorenzo remembered the scene he had almost walked in on between Jason and Alex a few minutes ago.

Carly shook her head and rolled her eyes. She was about to go on one of her rampages when a nurse came out of the room where Sara was. Everyone piled into the hall, including Alex and Jason.

The nurse looked at the assembled group in front of her. "Ms. Evans is awake and the doctor will be right out to talk to you," she said.

The doctor appeared barely a minute later. "I'm sorry it was taking so long. We had to run some tests to be sure. Mr. Corinthos, I understand that Ms. Evans is your sister?" At Sonny's nod, the doctor turned his attention to him. "You're sister is pregnant."

Everyone stood there in shock. Jason broke the silence. "Wait a minute, that's impossible. Sara told me that she wasn't able to have children, which is why she petitioned to adopt Adam."

Sonny's head whipped around to look at Jason. "Why would she tell you that?" he asked. Then he turned back to the doctor, not giving Jason a chance to answer. "Are you sure she's pregnant?" he asked, still in shock over the news, his anger rising as he fought to not wrap his hands around Alcazar's throat.

The doctor nodded, sensing the tension coming from the assembled group. "She's about two weeks along. She's doing fine right now but I'm putting her on bed rest for the next couple of days. If Mr. Alcazar hadn't called for an ambulance when he did, Ms. Evans could have miscarried, which would have caused severe complications to her health."

Sonny shook his head. "I want to see her," he said, not looking at anyone else.

The doctor nodded. "Only you though, everyone is going to have to wait," he said, leading Sonny into the room.

Sara opened her eyes and smiled when she saw her brother. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hey," said Sonny. He had been ready to go off on her for getting pregnant with Alcazar's kid, but when he saw her pale and tired face, he decided to back off – for now. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell," Sara croaked out through a dry throat. "I'm guessing they told you . . . I still can't believe it," she swallowed, trying to clear the dryness, but when that didn't work, she reached for the plastic jug on the bedside table.

Sonny grabbed the jug first and poured some water into the cup. He helped her to sit up slightly so that she could sip some of the water. "Sara, Jason said that you couldn't have children. How complicated or dangerous could this be for you?"

"I could die," Sara whispered, not wanting to keep the reality of the situation from anyone.

Sonny let out a breath; he wasn't expecting to hear that. "Are you going to go through with this?" he asked, already knowing her answer as he looked into her eyes.

"Yes, Sonny, I am. I have always wanted a family and now I have that chance. I know what the risks are and I will do everything I can to bring this baby into the world. So, no, there are no other options that I will even consider," Sara said, making it known that she was sticking with her decision to carry this baby, not matter what the cost.

Sonny still did not want to believe that this was happening, and he came to a quick decision himself. "You and Adam are moving into the penthouse with me." Sonny wanted to be able to keep an eye on her, to know that she was being taken care of, and to keep Lorenzo Alcazar away from her. As far as Sonny was concerned, Sara was in this mess because of him.

"What?" Sara tried to pull herself up some more, but the pain that ripped through her body stopped her and she dropped back to the bed.

"Sara, you're going to need someone to help you and take care of you, and Adam, too. You won't be able to chase after a six-year-old on your own. You're moving in with me, Carly, and the boys," Sonny finished, hoping she would see the truth in what he was saying and give in without a fight.

But he was wrong. "This is Lorenzo's baby, too Sonny. I will not keep him from his own child!" Sara yelled at Sonny, getting angrier.

"I don't give a damn about Alcazar! You are my sister and I will not let that monster anywhere near you!"

"You do not get to tell me how to live my life Sonny! I love Lorenzo and he will be a part of my life, and a part of our child's life! Now get out!"

"Sara, don't do this," Sonny said, determined to get through to her. To make her see what kind of man Lorenzo Alcazar is. "You think he loves you Sara? All he wants to do is use you to get to me, just like he did with Carly. He will use the power he has over you to try to take me down, is that what you want?"

"She said to leave, and I think you should," said a hard, steely voice at the door.

Sonny turned and saw Alex standing there. Her arms were crossed in from of her and her green eyes were hard and cold. "I don't know who you think you are, but I do not take orders from a tramp like you!" Sonny said in a low and dangerous voice.

Sara was shocked at how Sonny was talking to Alex. "How dare you! I asked you to leave and I want you gone now. Or I will call security myself!"

Sonny looked from Sara to Alex. He grabbed his jacket and walked out of the room, determined now more than ever to get the Alcazar's out of his family's life.

* * *

Alex went over to Sara and hugged her. "I was so scared Sara. I'm sorry I left you alone." Alex quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Alex, what happened was not your fault, and I am going to be okay," Sara insisted, hating to see her friend so upset. Alex was usually so strong, that seeing her like this was hard. "I just hope that you aren't upset that I am pregnant with you're father's child."

Alex smiled. "Of course I'm not upset Sara. But I did hear what you said to Sonny and I have to admit that I am scared."

"Don't be, okay? I plan on doing everything I can to take care of myself and this baby. And I will not be moving in with Sonny. I plan on staying in the apartment with you and Adam and being with Lorenzo. And you will be with Jason and everything will work itself out, Alex. It always does."

Alex looked away from Sara for a moment, pretending to take interest in the various medical equipment in the room. "Actually Sara, I broke up with Jason tonight. We aren't together anymore."

Sara rolled her eyes and leaned back against the pillows. "Alex, you and Jason belong together. You know that and I know that. Just go and find him Alex. Make up with him and don't worry about your father, about Sonny, about anyone, but the two of you. That's all that matters. Now, go and find him and send in Lorenzo."

Alex knew that tone, and she knew there was no arguing with Sara once she had her mind made up about something. "I'll get my dad." She kissed Sara on the head and walked out of the room, making no promises to go and find Jason.

* * *

Lorenzo walked into the room a minute later and sat beside Sara, taking her hand in his.

"I'm sorry Lorenzo," Sara whispered, wrapping her free hand around his.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about Sara," Lorenzo said quietly. He was still shocked over the fact that she was pregnant with his child, and concerned about what Jason had said. "You never told me that you couldn't conceive, so I guess I'm just wondering how this could have happened."

Sara smiled. "Lorenzo, how many times did we make love that night . . . and the next day in the tub?"

Lorenzo also smiled at the memories. "Okay, I do know how it happened, but Sara; if this is going to be dangerous for you . . . I don't want to lose you."

"I can't give the baby up Lorenzo. I can't give up our baby," Sara said, squeezing Lorenzo's hand.

Lorenzo nodded, he understood how she felt, as he did not want to give this child up either. He had missed so much with Alexandria and Diego; he did not want that to happen again. "I will be there for you every step of the way," he said, kissing her fingers.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alex sat in one of the chairs in the waiting area. Everyone had left and she sat alone, trying to process all that had happened that day. Alex felt horrible for leaving Sara alone, and nothing anyone said was going to change that. _I can't believe I was so selfish!_ She thought, balling her hands into fists and fighting to keep the tears back. She had cried enough today.

"It's not your fault," a voice said from behind her, and Carly came out of the shadows to sit next to her. "I couldn't sleep, and the kids are with Jax and Courtney at the apartment. I was worried about Sara."

Alex kept her head down, looking at her hands. "I was selfish Carly. I knew she wasn't feeling well and I left her alone with Adam. If he had woken up, he would have been so scared. He wouldn't have known what to do . . . she could have died," Alex finished in a whisper.

Carly put her hand on Alex's shoulder. "Alex, Adam is a smart boy . . . I mean; he made his way here from Washington. He could have picked up the phone and dialed 911 . . . Sara was teaching him that. And it wasn't you being selfish Alex, it was you being in love and wanting to see the man you have missed all week. There is nothing wrong with that," Carly insisted with a smile. She had to admit that she had been shocked when Jason admitted his love for Alex, but she saw how they were with each other and she felt that Alex was good for him.

Alex looked at Carly, knowing how the other woman was going to feel about what she had to say, and Alex did not have the energy to contend with Carly Corinthos. "Carly, I ended things with Jason tonight. It's over."

"What? You're kidding me right? Alex, don't do this to yourself or to Jason. He loves you." Carly couldn't believe it and was ready to wring both Sonny's and Lorenzo's necks at this point, since she knew they had something to do with this.

"Love it not always enough Carly. Jason and I can't be together."

"You can't be with Jason or you don't want to be with Jason? There's a difference Alex."

Alex knew that Carly was right. She did want to be with Jason. She had never felt this way toward a man before. Jason did something to her, something wonderful. He made her believe that she could be loved. But she shook her head. If she could convince Carly of her reasons, then she could convince herself that she was doing the right thing. "I can't be with him Carly. I don't want to be the cause of him being hurt, or even killed, and that's what will happen if I stay with him.

Carly looked at Alex sympathetically. She could see how much Alex loved Jason and how much leaving him was killing her. "Lorenzo will not hurt Jason, Alex. I know your father, and he wouldn't do anything to destroy your happiness."

"I don't know that Carly and neither do you. How much do you really know about my father? You paint him as this great guy that would do anything for the people that he loves. You do remember how he kidnapped you? Kept you from your family while you were pregnant? Manipulated you at every chance he had. Yeah, Carly, my father will do whatever he has to to protect those he loves, even if that includes murder." With that said Alex got up and walked to the elevators. She needed to be alone, to think without people telling her how she should be feeling and what she should be doing.

Sara opened her eyes slowly. The room was dark; however, she knew she was safe and not alone. Letting her eyes adjust slowly, Sara turned to look down at her right side and saw Lorenzo, his head lying on the bed beside her, his hand on hers, fast asleep. A smile came to her lips and Sara let her hand run down the side of his face. "Beautiful," she whispered.

Lorenzo felt something caressing his face and smiled before he opened his eyes and looked up at Sara. "Hey, what are you doing awake?" he asked her, sitting up and bringing her hand to his lips. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she answered him. "You look tired."

"I'm fine," Lorenzo said as he smoothed her hair back from her forehead. "You had me scared there Sara," he whispered, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Yeah, I was scared too . . . but at least now I know what's going on . . ." Sara said with a small smile and shook her head. "After all those tests and the doctors telling me that I could never have children . . . and now, I have this miracle growing inside of me Lorenzo, a miracle you and I created together."

Lorenzo nodded, taking her hand in his and stroking her hair. "It is a miracle Sara, but I am worried about you going through this." Lorenzo had missed so much in Alexandria's and Diego's childhoods and he had vowed to himself that if he ever got another chance, he would be there, but it scared him to think that something could happen to Sara.

"Lorenzo," Sara whispered. "Everything will be fine. I know what the risks are and I know what I need to do."

"I don't know what I will do if I were to lose you Sara," Lorenzo said. "I plan on being with you through all of this and of being a part of this child's life right from the beginning. But I can't do it without you."

Sara looked at Lorenzo, puzzled as to what he was getting at. "Lorenzo, what are you saying," she asked, her voice coming out in a whisper.

"I am asking you to marry me Sara. I want you and our child in my life always. Will you marry me Sara?" he asked, pulling a small black box from his pocket. He had been carrying it with him until the time was right, and now was as good a time as any.

Sara's eyes widened as she looked at the box and then she looked up at him. "Lorenzo," she whispered. It took her a moment to finally get the word out as tears filled her eyes. "Yes. Yes Lorenzo, I'll marry you."

Lorenzo slid the ring onto her finger, loving the way the diamond glittered as it caught the light.

"I love you so much Lorenzo," she whispered as she leaned closer to him, kissing his deeply.

Lorenzo had been ready to battle Sonny when he went to pick Sara up from the hospital, but was surprised to not see the other man there. He also didn't see Alex and was disappointed about that. There was a lot he needed to talk to her about. "You ready to go?" he asked Sara as he entered her room.

Looking up, Sara gave Lorenzo a weak smile as she slowly stood up. "Yes," she whispered, "I'm ready to go."

Lorenzo hated that she was still looking pale and weak and he rushed over to her, helping her to stand. "Sara, you don't look so good, maybe you should stay here another day or two."

"No, I want to go . . . I can rest at home Lorenzo," she then looked down. "I'm fine. Sonny was here a little while ago and we got into an argument. I guess it tired me out more than I thought it would."

Lorenzo's eyes clouded with anger. "What did he say to you?" he asked, angry that Sonny would cause Sara to be stressed at a time like this.

"He wanted me to stay with him and Carly. He doesn't want me to associate with you and Alex. He wasn't too happy about our engagement either," she said, looking down at the ring on her left hand. "I told him I wasn't going to give up either you or Alex. I can't and refuse to."

Lorenzo nodded, elated on the inside that she had chosen him. "Sonny does tend to become obsessive when it comes to his family, but you are also now my family Sara, you and our child, and I will not allow him to dictate your life. I don't want to worry about it." _I will just make sure to have a talk with Corinthos myself_, he thought as he led Sara out to his waiting car.

Sara didn't have the strength for another argument and just nodded, getting into the car. After driving for a couple of minutes, Sara realized they were outside of Lorenzo's building and looked at him curiously. "Lorenzo, I thought you were taking me home. What are we at your place?"

"Because you need to rest in peace and quiet. And because I want you to move in with me as soon as possible," Lorenzo said as he helped Sara out of the car and into the apartment. "Diego is going to stay with his mother for a while," he added when he saw Sara looking around.

Sara turned to Lorenzo, a small smile on her face. "Lorenzo, I'm happy that you want me to stay with you, but I have so much to do. Alex can't take responsibility for Adam by herself."

"Sara, Alex and Adam will be fine. You need to worry about yourself and this baby right now. I told Alex to call me if she needs anything and Diego is also going to help her out. And don't forget the whole Corinthos clan," said Lorenzo, urging her to sit on the couch and handed her a glass of water.

Sara smiled at the thought of Carly with Michael, Morgan and Kristina coming to help out with Adam and learning Sign Language. "Alex has her hands tied teaching them all how to sign, I'm guessing I'm going to have my hands full teaching you."

"Believe me, I am a willing student," he said with a gently smile. "Sara, after we're married, I want to adopt Adam as my son. Is that okay with you?" Lorenzo had been worried about asking Sara this, being afraid that she would say no. He knew that his lifestyle could be dangerous at times, but he wanted Sara and his children in his life and that included Adam.

"Oh, Lorenzo," Sara leaned up and kissed him in the lips. "Yes."

Lorenzo kissed her back and then gently pulled away. "Okay, you relax and I will make us something to eat," he said as he got up off the couch and headed into the kitchen.

"You know, I could possibly get used to this," said Sara as she leaned back on the couch with a smile on her face. "Relaxing while you do all the work."

Lorenzo laughed. "Then get used to it my love, because you will not be lifting a finger until that baby is born."

"Alright, but on one condition. You let me do whatever I want. Shopping, going to see Alex, going to my brother's . . ." she knew that would make him stop whatever he was going in the kitchen.

Lorenzo came out of the kitchen. "Sara, I know you love your brother, but Sonny is a hard man and until he can accept us, he will make things that much more stressful on you and you do not need that right now. I would rather that if you want to see him, you not be alone."

Getting up from her spot on the couch, Sara went to him and took his hands in hers. "I know that you're worried about us, but we're fine Lorenzo," she said, placing both their hands over her abdomen. "The doctor said that I'll be fine and so will the baby."

Lorenzo shook his head. "Sara, I will not take any chances. Please, just do this. I don't always have to be the one with you . . . God knows just having Sonny and I in the same room is stressful enough. Alex is more than capable of handling Sonny and I know she would do anything to protect you."

With a sigh, Sara nodded and then pulled him into a tight embrace. "Okay, I'll do it. Just promise me that I can at least get to do a lot of shopping," she said with a smile.

Lorenzo smiled back at her, seeing the twinkle in her eyes. "As much as you like," he said.

"Good," she whispered into his ear. "Because I'll be shopping a lot in a department that you would like," Sara ran her fingers through his short, black spiky hair.

"Then I guess I will have to give you unlimited access to my credit cards," Lorenzo said with a smile. "And you are not going to distract me, sit. Lunch is almost ready."

Giving him a pouting look, Sara went and sat back down on the couch.

Lorenzo brought the food out and made sure that Sara ate all of it before he was satisfied. He was just cleaning up when he heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," said Sara, getting to the door before he could and her eyes widened when she saw Adam standing there with Alex. "Adam!" she said without signing. Holding her arms out she raised an eyebrow when he didn't move. "Adam. . ." she signed. "What is it?"

"Alex said that you are going to have a baby and that I have to be careful," the little boy signed, although he was itching to hug his new mother, but wanting to be careful at the same time.

Looking to Alex with a smile, she opened her arms. "Come here," she said aloud, knowing that he would understand.

Adam went into her arms and hugged her.

Enfolding him in her arms, Sara hugged him until he began to squirm and she moved back and stood up. "Why don't you two come in," she said, hugging Alex next.

"Are we bothering you? I know you should be resting, but he was pestering me all morning about coming to see you," Alex said, avoiding looking at her father. With all that had been going on, Alex had avoided talking to him too much, especially about Jason and all that had happened between them.

"Pestering?" Sara looked at Adam with a shake of her head and then led Alex to the couch. "No, you are not bothering me. I'm just glad to be out of the hospital . . . overjoyed in fact."

Alex was glad to see her friend looking so happy, even if she did look tired. "Look, we won't stay long, I just wanted Adam to see for himself that you were okay," she said, still avoiding her father's eyes and Sara's pointed looks.

"Sweet God Almighty, will you two just TALK to each other and NOT fight for once . . . it's for my own good," Sara said when they both looked at her, the last being said with a pout and a touch on her belly before she got up, kissing both Alex on the head and Lorenzo on the cheek. "Talk." She then took Adam into the other room.

Alex looked up at her father. "She can be really pushy, you know," she said after Sara had disappeared with Adam.

"I'm beginning to realize that. I'm also starting to wonder if she's Carly's long-lost sister instead of Sonny's." He then looked at his daughter and went to sit next to her. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry dad. You were right."

Lorenzo's eyebrows came together in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"About me and Jason. You don't have to worry about me anymore dad. There's nothing going on between us," she said quietly, looking down at her hands.

Lorenzo looked at his daughter, letting a hand come up to her cheek. "You love him, don't you?" he said suddenly in realization.

Alex's eyes flew to her father's face. She shook her head. "No." But she knew deep down that she was lying. "Look, I need some air. I'll pick up Adam in an hour," she said as she jumped off the couch. She needed to get away, to run like she always did when her feelings became complicated.

As soon as she was at the door, Sara was standing there with her back against it. "The bedroom, now."

Alex opened her mouth to protest, but when she saw the look in Sara's eyes, she knew she was defeated. Rolling her eyes, Alex turned and stormed into the bedroom.

Nodding to Lorenzo, Sara went into the bedroom and closed the door and went to lie on the bed. "Come, sit down," she said, too tired to do this standing up.

"Sara, you're tired and need to rest. We can talk later," Alex protested even though she went and sat beside her friend.

"Stop running away from everything," Sara started. "You've been doing it all your life. It took a long time for you to talk to your father and then you fell in love with Jason . . . who happens to be your father's enemy. That's a lot to deal with. You also told him last night that you couldn't see him anymore. Alex . . . you're depressed and it's frankly getting on my nerves! You two belong together. Now will you just get off your lazy ass and go to Jason. Please? I will deal with Lorenzo. I want you to be happy. Jason makes you happy." Sara was determined to make Alex see how foolish she was being.

Alex shook her head. "Sara, you're in no condition to handle my father and you have no idea what I am feeling right now!" Alex practically shouted, feeling bad about yelling at Sara, but not being able to help it. "At this point, Jason most likely wants NOTHING to do with me! Look at who my father is! That is something that will hang over our heads all the time!"

"How dare you think that I don't know what you're feeling. You have no idea how much it hurts me to see you go through this. At least you knew who your father was when you were little, at least you knew his name . . . I didn't get that privilege! Try having your parent's murdered when you were 18 and tell me again how you think I don't know what you are going through. Stop being so paranoid and look at what you are putting yourself through! Jason happens to love you for you, not because of your name! I also have a thing or two on that as well. My brother happens to be Sonny Corinthos . . . so I defiantly know how it feels. I thought Lorenzo would hate me as soon as he found out, but he didn't. Jason doesn't hate you either."


End file.
